Bella and Jacob: A Love Story
by caylaanneteamjacob
Summary: Jacob and Bella are BOTH 16. I like Edward and all but this is totally JxB. Read&Review. I hope you like this, I'm bad at summaries. But people seem to like this so far! Thank you! -cayla.
1. Chapters One through Four

**Bella and Jacob: A Love Story**

**(all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, copyright not intended)**

**Prologue:**

**What do you do when the one who broke your heart, is he only one who can fix it? What if that came to be a lie? What if you fell for someone else, your best friend? I should've looked before I fell. Now, I realized, I was falling again. Only this time, this time, I had looked and he was always gonna be here to catch me.**

**Chapter One: Falling**

**"Bella, come on," Jacob begged. He grabbed me by the arm. I pulled out of his tight grasp.**

**"Jake…I…I have to go. Really I do," I said.**

**"Is it _him_?" Jake demanded. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to face him.**

**"Jake, you know how I feel about you and how I feel about Edward," I replied.**

**"So, that's a yes?" Jake asked. I nodded and got in my truck I started it and began driving home. My mind drifted back to the incident that made me leave. Jake had held my face, ever so gently and tried to kiss me. Deep inside I had wanted to kiss him but the thought of Edward stopped me. The thought of Edward had made me stand and run away as it usually does. Jake gave me butterflies. I was definitely attracted to him. I wouldn't let anything happen, however. I still loved Edward and I always would. I pulled up into my driveway. A blue Toyota Tacoma, four door, was parked in front of my house. I got out of my truck and walked towards my house. Who's here?, I thought to myself as I walked in my front door. When I got to my living room there sat Mike Newton and his mom. Mike smiled at me and I sighed and continued walking towards the stairs.**

**"Hey Bells," my dad said," Everything okay?"**

**"Yeah dad. I'm just a little tired," I replied.**

**"Everything okay with Jake," he asked.**

**"Yeah. Totally fine," I said walking up the stairs and into my bedroom. I got some clothes together so that I could take a shower.**

**"Dad," I called from the top of the stairs," I am getting in the shower."**

**"Okay Bella," he called back. I went into the bathroom and began my shower.**

**After my shower I got dressed and got on my computer to check my mail. I had two e-mails. One from Angela and one from my mom.**

**E-mail from Angela:**

**Hey Bella! I was wondering, if you aren't busy, if you wanted to have a double date. Mike and you and Ben and me. Call or e-mail me back. Love, Angela.**

**I gasped. Mike and I? No way. We were not dating. Never in a million, billion, trillion years. I e-mailed her back.**

**E-mail to Angela from me:**

**Angela I am very sorry but Mike and I aren't dating. So, as you can geuss, I will have to pass on that offer. Maybe you and I can go some other time. Love, Bella.**

**E-mail from Mom:**

**Hey Bella, honey. How are things in Forks? How is your dad? How is your truck? How is school? How is Billy? Oh, and ofcourse, how is Jake? All good I hope. Is it raining? Hah. Most likely. Anyway, I haven't gotten much of a response from you lately. I geuss you have been busy. Well, I will e-mail you again later. I love you Bella. Love, Mom.**

**I sighed. Jake. I didn't want to think about him. I quickly typed a response.**

**E-mail to Mom from me:**

**Hey mom. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Yes, as usual, it is raining. I am sorry. I have been busy. I will talk to you later also. I love you, too. Love, Bella.**

**I sighed and logged out. I couldn't stop thinking about Jake. I shook Jake out of my head and laid down in my bed. I covered my head with my blanket. Sleep soon took over me.**

_**"Jake!" I called from the fogginess of the beach in La Push. "Bella," I heard Jake call back," Bella, run." "Jake…wha…where are you?" I screamed. Jake's face appeared. "Jake what's wrong?" I demanded. "I am sorry Bella.. I couldn't resist your precious mutt," A soft voice said. Victoria. Jake fell to the ground. He was gushing blood. I started screaming.**_

**I woke up screaming. I looked at my clock. 6:56 A.M. It was a Saturday. I walked downstairs.**

**"Dad," I called. I found a note on the kitchen counter.**

**Bells,**

**I have gone fishing with Harry. I will be home later this afternoon. We are going to Billy's for dinner tonight so be ready, please. I love you.**

**Love, Dad.**

**I sighed. Great. Jake was already gonna be pissed and now I had to have dinner with him. I heard a knock at the door. I threw the note away and went to answer the door. I opened it and there stood Jake and Embry.**

**"Hey," I muttered, "What is it?"**

**"We came to sit with you 'till Charlie gets home," Jake said with his wide grin. I rolled my eyes.**

**"I do not need a babysitter," I said bitterly.**

**"Hey chill. Not babysitting. Just hanging out," Embry said.**

**"Whatever," I muttered letting them in and shutting the door. I went to the kitchen and got out Honey Nut Cheerios. I got a bowl and the milk. I poured everything and then put it all away. I sat down at my kitchen table and began to eat. So I was wrong. Jake was the opposite of mad and very chipper. Jake sat beside me and Embry sat across from me.**

**"So what are you doing today?" Jake asked.**

**"Um sitting at home and then telling my dad that I don't want to go eat at your house tonight," I replied. I was full after about five bites. I got up and put my half full bowl of cereal in the sink.**

**"What? You don't want to come tonight?" Jake asked shocked.**

**"No. I do not want to come tonight," I replied looking at him. Embry backed up towards he door.**

**"Um I had better go," he said and then ran out the door.**

**"Why?" Jake demanded.**

**"I just don't want to," I answered calmly.**

**"Is this because of last night?" He asked.**

**"Well…no," I lied.**

**"You're lying," Jake said.**

**"No, no I am not," I lied again.**

**"Yes, yes you are," Jake scoffed.**

**"Well what do you expect Jacob?" I asked.**

**"I expect you to forget it. If you just want to be friends then fine. Just friends. As long as I can be with you that way then I'll be fine," Jake said.**

**"Jake, you won't give up," I said," I am not ready to date."**

**"You're right. I won't give up. I love you, Bells," he said. I froze. He…he loves me?**

**"Jake, you love me but I still love Edward," I said backing away from him.**

**"Yeah, and maybe one of us will come to accept the others feelings one day. So just please come to my house for dinner tonight," Jake begged.**

**"Whatever Jake," I sighed giving in.**

**"Thank you," he said hugging me.**

**"Jake…can't…breathe," I gasped.**

**"Oh… sorry," he said letting go of me.**

**"What's so great about tonight's dinner?" I asked.**

**"Um…nothing," Jake replied.**

**"Oh," I said confused. He seemed to be really excited. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not so I forgot about it.**

**"What do you want to do today?" Jake asked sitting on our island.**

**"I don't know," I answered. The phone started ringing.**

**Phone Convo:**

**Me: Hello?**

**Mike: Hello.**

**Me: Hi Mike.**

**Mike: Want to hang out today?**

**Me: Um, no. I am hanging out with Jake.**

**Mike: Oh.**

**Me: What were you and your mom doing here last night?**

**Mike: Oh, um…my mom had to talk to your dad about the store.**

**Me: Oh. Well I have to go.**

**Mike: Are you sure you want to hang out with him instead of me.**

**Me: I…um…promised Jake I would hang out with him.**

**Mike: That's the only reason?**

**Me: No. I hafta go. Bye.**

**I hung up.**

**"Hah," Jake laughed," Desperate."**

**"Yeah," I laughed with him. I noticed Jake staring at me and smiling.**

**"Sorry," Jake said, blushing when I noticed.**

**"It's okay," I said. Jake cleared his throat.**

**"So, what do you want to do today. I brought the Rabbit," he said.**

**"You already asked that and I said that I didn't know," I grinned.**

**"Oh," he muttered," Yeah."**

**"Yeah," I added.**

**"Well, we could just sit and watch T.V. until Charlie gets home," Jake suggested, obviously not interested in the idea.**

**"No. He won't be home until later this afternoon," I said.**

**"True," Jake agreed. It was quiet. I couldn't think of anything for us to do. We could go see a movie. No, he would just hold his hand in place just in case I wanted to hold it. Movies was the only thing I could think of.**

**"We could…um…go see that new movie," I suggested," As friends." I made sure to add that last part.**

**"Well I don't think I should let you pick it," he joked around.**

**"Well, there's the newspaper, Jake. Be my guest and pick away." He grabbed the newspaper from the counter and flipped to the movies section. He read carefully.**

**"Hey how about we go and see…_Gran Torino_," Jake suggested.**

**"What is that?" I asked. He laughed.**

**"A Clint Eastwood movie. It has a Gran Torino in it," he explained.**

**"Oh. Yeah," I pretended to know what a Gran Torino was.**

**"It's a car," Jake explained.**

**"Oh.," I said, actually getting it now," I don't wanna see a movie about a car." He looked over the movies again.**

**"_He's Just Not That Into You, Gran Torino,_ and _Friday the 13__th_," Jake called out three movies to me. I took a deep breath.**

**"Um, whatever you want to go see," I shrugged.**

**"_He's Just Not That Into You_ is playing at eight thirty, _Gran Torino_ is playing at nine, and _Friday the 13__th_ is playing at eight thirty, too."**

**"One of the early ones."**

**"Ha, _He's Just Not That Into You?"_**

**"It looks good in the trailers, so, if you want to we can go and see that one."**

**"Alright. Go get dressed Bells." I did so. I picked out my pair of blue jean YMIs, a pink tank top, and a black jacket. I ran downstairs and grabbed my wallet.**

**"Okey dokey, Jake. I am ready to go." I slipped on my black Converse. He opened the front door and let me walk out. He locked the door and we got into the Rabbit. I loved his car. I also loved the fact that he built it, all by himself. Jake was amazing. I just wasn't gonna tell him that. I couldn't tell him that. Especially with Jake liking me as much as he does. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the movie.**

**Chapter Two: Thinking**

**"Thanks for dinner Billy," my dad said as Billy, Jake, Dad, and me walked out the front door.**

**"No problem. Anytime," Billy said, grinning.**

**"Yeah, thanks Billy," I added. Billy just grinned and nodded.**

**"I will see you tomorrow," Charlie said. He shook hands with Billy and Jake.**

**"Dad, can I stay and hang out here for awhile?" I asked. My dad's head went up.**

**"Yeah, yeah," he said nodding," Jake will you bring her home? If it's too late she can stay here if it's alright with Billy."**

**"Yeah," Billy said.**

**"Um, sure," Jake said confused at my wanting to stay with him.**

**"Alright, bye you guys. Be careful," my dad said getting in the cruiser and pulling away.**

**"So. Bella you wanted to stay awhile?" Billy asked, wheeling himself to the front door.**

**"Um, yeah. You know, hang out with Jake some," I replied.**

**"Alright, you kids behave," Billy said before wheeling himself the rest of the way inside.**

**"You actually wanted to stay with me?" Jake asked confused.**

**"Yeah. Well, I mean, I won't be bored here," I said. That wasn't the actual reason but it would do for now.**

**"Sure. I don't see what you think there is to do here but okay," Jake muttered shoving his hands in his pocket.**

**"Well, we could go to your garage and…" I trailed off. He snickered.**

**"And what?"**

**"I don't know. Talk."**

**"Sure, Bella." I followed him down the dark pathway to his garage. He opened the door and flicked on two lights. He pulled and old blanket down from a shelf and spread it out on the floor. We sat on it. For a few minutes, we sat in silence.**

**"So, um, thanks for paying at the movies," I said to break the cutting silence. Were we mad at each other and I just didn't know? No way, impossible.**

**"No problem. Anytime," he said.**

**"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.**

**"I don't know," he replied.**

**"Um…" I muttered. Jake started laughing.**

**"What?"**

**"This was your idea and you don't even know what you wanna talk about." I smiled.**

**"Yeah. It was, huh?"**

**"Duh."**

**"Well, your garage looks…different." He smirked.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Yeah." I smiled. I was getting butterflies. I couldn't like Jacob Black. I liked Edward. Loved Edward. He left me and I still loved him. Exactly. Jake loved me. He would never leave me like Edward had. Edward didn't want me anymore. Jake did.**

**"Bella, are you okay?"**

**"Yeah…I am just thinking."**

**"About what?"**

**"You know…stuff."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Girl stuff." He grinned.**

**"Right. Edward?"**

**"Half-ly."**

**"What's the other half?"**

**"Well…" I trailed off. I felt my face heat up.**

**"Well?"**

**"Well you." I saw his smile fade.**

**"Bells, you really shouldn't mess with people like that."**

**"Seriously. I swear. You and Edward."**

**"What about me and he bloodsucker?"**

**"Well how Edward left me and you didn't and how you still care even though I am difficult."**

**"So?"**

**"So…you know…I want to give you what you want Jake I just…I'm just not ready."**

**"What I want?"**

**"Yeah. I wanna love you like you love me."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, Jake. I mean, I need to stop waiting around for Edward but…at the same time I am not yet ready to give him up, even though he gave me up."**

**"Hm."**

**"What time is it?"**

**"It's…9:12."**

**"Wow. Um, do I need to go home?"**

**"Well, I don't really feel like driving but we'll go ask Billy."**

**"Kay." We got up and went to the house.**

**"Dad," Jake called when we got into the house.**

**"Yeah," Billy called back.**

**"Do I need to take Bella home?" he asked, still yelling.**

**"No. It's about to storm. Just let Bella take your bed," Billy said coming into the living room.**

**"No, I couldn't take Jake's bed," I said shaking my head.**

**"No, Bella, don't worry about it. I'll take the couch," Jake said.**

**"But you're, like, ten feet long," I argued.**

**"It's fine," Jake insisted," My bedroom is…"**

**"I know," I muttered, cutting him off. I walked to his room. All that would fit in it was his bed, and he didn't even fit on it he was so tall. I saw the lightning flash and heard the thunder that followed. Billy was right, it was gonna storm. Nothing new though. Jake came in.**

**"Alright, I am just gonna take one pillow," Jake said grabbing a pillow and heading back to the living room.**

**"Jake, can I sit up with you till I get tired? It's only ten," I asked walking out of his bedroom. Jake turned around.**

**"Come on," he sighed. The T.V. was on, which meant they had got it fixed finally.**

**"What are you watching?" I asked sitting on the end of the couch closest to the hallway.**

**"Nothing," Jake replied, sitting on the other end.**

**"Oh," I muttered, sitting criss cross apple sauce. Jake smirked.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Nothing," he said. Jake began laying down, but kept his feet off of me.**

**"Jake, if you need to put your feet on me you can," I said.**

**"I'm good," He replied.**

**"Okay. Well, I am getting a little tired now, so, goodnight," I said standing up.**

**"Night, Bells," Jake said. I went to his room and got into bed. I thought about Jake for a few minutes, but slowly, very slowly, sleep came to me.**

_**"Why?" I asked Victoria, backing away as she sauntered toward me. "Your darling vampire killed my James," Victoria explained," Your mutt was in my way of getting to what I want." " Don't hurt him, please, take me," I begged. "As tempting as that sounds, I want him too," she said with a evil grin. " No," I whimpered. She sunk her teeth into Jakes neck. "NO!NO!NO!NO NO!" I screamed. "JAKE!PLEASE NO!"**_

**"Bella, Bella wake up!" Jake's voice said waking me from my horrifying dream.**

**"Jake?" I asked once I had sat up," Jake!" I hugged him.**

**"Are you okay, Bella?" Jake asked, concern across his face.**

**"Oh, Jake. I'm fine now. It was just a bad dream," I said not letting go of him.**

**"Bells," Jake said.**

**"Jake, oh Jake. Victoria…she…she killed you," I muttered.**

**"No Bella. It was just a dream, like you said." Jake said to comfort me.**

**"Yeah. It was," I said pulling off of him. Jake stood up to leave.**

**"No, Jake, will you stay in here the rest of the night? Please?" I begged. Jake stared at me for a second.**

**"I don't know how you're dad would like that…but okay Bella. If that's what you want," he said climbing into his bed. He held me. He held me until I fell asleep. Honestly, it felt good. Jake being there beside me. I felt right.**

**Chapter Three: He's Always There**

**When I woke up Jake was still there holding me. I didn't know what time it was but I didn't want to get up to see. I didn't want to end this feeling. Am I falling in love with Jacob Black, I asked myself. Yes. I shook my head. No. I could not fall in love with Jake. It did feel good, however, to lay here in his arms. I took a deep breath. Jake started to stir and I went completely still. I didn't want him to wake up but at the same time I did.**

**"Bella, you up?" Jake yawned.**

**"Um yeah," I replied. Jake sat up, in doing so he took his arms from around me.**

**"You hungry?" he asked.**

**"A little," I replied. We got out of bed and went to his tiny little kitchen.**

**"Morning," Billy grinned.**

**"Dad, you know nothing happened," Jake sighed opening the freezer.**

**"I know," Billy shrugged. Jake got out a box of Eggo waffles.**

**"How many do you want Bells?" Jake asked. He got two plates out of the cabinet and got the syrup.**

**"Two," I replied. Jake took out six waffles. He was going to eat four waffles. The boy could eat so I knew that wasn't all he was going to eat this morning. He stuck four waffles in the toaster. Billy wheeled himself to the living room.**

**"Thanks for staying last night," I said.**

**"Yeah, no problem," Jake replied.**

**"I won't say anything to my dad but I don't think he would be that mad," I added.**

**"Probably not," Jake shrugged. The waffles popped up and Jake put my two on a plate and his first two on the other plate. He handed me the syrup and put his other two in the toaster. I poured some syrup on my waffles and gave it back to Jake. I sat in one of the two chairs at the island. Jake gave me a fork and I began eating. Soon enough Jake was across from me doing the same. It was quiet. Mostly because neither of us could think of anything to talk about.**

**"Thank you," I said referring to the waffles.**

**"Yeah, yeah. No problem," Jake replied.**

**"Well after we eat I probably should be getting home," I added.**

**"If that's what you want to do," Jake said. I didn't know what was going on here. He didn't seem very happy with anything I said no matter what it was.**

**"I geuss," I muttered. I got up and put my plate in the sink. I pushed my chair in and went to the living room. Not long after, Jake followed. I slipped on my shoes and Jake grabbed his keys.**

**"I'm gonna drive Bella home, Dad," Jake said opening the front door. He held it open for me and followed me out shutting it behind him. We got in his car and he crank it up. Most of the ride was completely silent.**

**"Are you mad at me?" I asked, breaking the silence.**

**"No. I am not mad at you," Jake replied keeping his eyes on the road.**

**"Are you sure? You've been acting weird all morning."**

**"I'm sure, Bells. I'm just a little…worried."**

**"About what?"**

**"Well, you. That leech could get you anytime we're not around. I am sure she wouldn't mind killing Charlie to get to you."**

**"Oh. Well, don't worry so much, Jake. Everything will be fine."**

**"You never know."**

**"I do know, Jake. You guys are like always watching. Always."**

**"Still. What if we aren't there one time."**

**"You will be, Jake. You're always there for me." I smiled at him and he smiled back.**

**"Okay, but, Bella you need to promise you won't go anywhere by yourself. Especially in the woods or in that meadow that the last bloodsucker found you in."**

**"I swear, Jake." He grinned as we pulled into my driveway.**

**"Thank you for the ride home." I unbuckled my seatbelt and before I even saw him get out, Jake had opened my door for me.**

**"Here you go."**

**Thanks for that, too."**

**"No problem."**

**"I geuss…I'll see you later?"**

**"Did you mean it like a question?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, yeah, Bells. I'll see you later."**

**He gave me a hug and I went inside. My dad was at work. I started towards the stairs but before I could make it the phone began ringing. I answered it.**

**Phone Convo:**

**Me: Hello?**

**Mike: Hey, Bella.**

**Me: Oh, hey Mike.**

**Mike: I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight.**

**Me: Well…could Jake come?**

**Mike: The kid from La Push? Why? Are you two dating?**

**Me: Yeah, the guy from La Push. No, we aren't dating. I just wanted to hang with him tonight.**

**Mike: If I said he could not come?**

**Me: Then, no.**

**Mike: Fine. He can come but this time I'm driving.**

**Me: Whatever. What time will you be here?**

**Mike: 6:00**

**Me: Okay. Bye.**

**Mike: Bye.**

**Click**

**That was easy. Now, I had something to do tonight. This was I could still hang out with Jake and get Mike to stop calling and asking me to hang out. I dialed Jake's number.**

**Phone Convo:**

**Jake: Hello?**

**Me: Hey, Jake.**

**Jake: Hey, Bells. Is something wrong?**

**Me: No, no. Will you come with me tonight? Mike asked me out and I told him I'd go if you could and would go.**

**Jake: Newton?**

**Me: Yeah. I know you don't like him.**

**Jake: I'll go for you, Bella.**

**Me: Thank you. Be here before 6.**

**Jake: Will do.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Jake: Bye Bells.**

**Me: Bye Jake.**

**Click**

**I could just tell tonight would most likely not go well. I was prepared for whatever came my way tonight. At least, that's what I thought.**

**Chapter Four: God, I love him…**

**"That movie wasn't that bad," Mike said, shoving his hands in his pocket.**

**"Better than the last one. And you didn't puke this time," I joked. Jake laughed.**

**"Yeah, you didn't puke," Jake muttered.**

**"Anyway, are you hungry?" Mike asked.**

**"No. I'm just tired," I said getting into the back seat of his SUV. Jake got in the other side and Mike got into the driver's seat. For about five minutes, no one spoke.**

**"You know something?" Mike said, breaking the silence.**

**"What?" I asked not knowing where this was going.**

**"You shouldn't date him," Mike said. Jake scoffed.**

**"What are you talking about Mike?" I asked confused.**

**"You shouldn't date Jake. He's not good enough for you," Mike explained.**

**"And you are?" Jake asked.**

**"Bella," Mike ignored Jake's question," You need a man, not a boy."**

**"Mike, just be quiet," I groaned.**

**"No, Bells, let him go on," Jake insisted. I could tell he was getting angry.**

**"He's not right for you. He doesn't deserve you," Mike continued.**

**"Yeah?" Jake asked.**

**"Yeah," Mike replied.**

**"Well, what makes you think you're perfect for her, huh? That you deserve her?" Jake said getting really, really mad.**

**"Mike…" I tried to cut in but Mike wouldn't shut-up.**

**"You're just a boy, Jacob," Mike kept on.**

**" I'm more of a man than you," Jake shot back.**

**"Mike!" I yelled," Stay out of my frickin' life, okay? You don't decide who I do and don't date! It isn't gonna change anything and I thought you learned that with Edward. So just drive me home and shut-up, please." Mike did just that. He didn't say anything else the rest of the ride. He dropped Jake and I off at my house. Mike and I exchanged goodbyes and he left leaving Jake and me standing in front of my house. I could tell Jake was still a little upset from the conversation him and Mike had had.**

**"Jake, don't listen to Mike," I said.**

**"Yeah. I really don't like him, though," Jake shook his head.**

**"Come on inside," I said pulling on Jake's arm. We went into the house. I poured us both a glass of orange juice.**

**"Mike can be a jerk," I said hoping to make Jake feel better.**

**"What did you mean by "I thought you learned that with Edward?" Jake asked.**

**"Oh. He told me that he didn't like the fact that I was with Edward but that was before…" I drifted off.**

**"Yeah," Jake muttered. I took a sip of my orange juice.**

**"Anyway, you guys running tonight?" I asked.**

**"Probably."**

**"You know, you don't have to watch me every night."**

**"Yes we do. She could come at anytime and if something happened to you…I don't know what I would do. We need to keep an eye out for that bloodsucker."**

**"Well, I really appreciate it, Jake."**

**"I don't mind."**

**"You always look tired. I just want you to get sleep, I don't like the dark marks under your eyes."**

**"I get enough sleep, Bells."**

**"No, Jake, you don't."**

**"Bella don't worry about us."**

**"I have an idea. Why don't you stay here tonight, like, come back after Charlie falls asleep. You can stay in my room and sleep then, that way, you don't have to stay up and neither do the rest of you guys."**

**"I don't know, Bella."**

**"Just ask Sam. I'll be fine for a few minutes, Jake. I'd been fine for a few hours."**

**"I'll be right back." Jake handed me his shirt and took off his shoes and socks and went outside. I waited for him for about ten minutes. When he came back, he came with Embry.**

**"Hey, Bella. In a better mood than yesterday?" Embry joked.**

**"Much better," I grinned. He grinned back.**

**"Sam said that it wasn't a bad idea. He said that Jarred had been wanting to spend more time with Kim anyway," Jake said.**

**"Okey dokey," I smiled. Jake smiled too. God I love his smile. God…I love him.**

**"Okay, so what is left to do?" Jake asked.**

**"Uh, nothing. My dad told me he'd eat at the diner tonight. He'll probably be home late," I replied.**

**"Oh," Jake muttered.**

**"Well, I'm gonna jump in the shower. If you guys are hungry there's leftovers, TV dinners, and Lunchables," I said going up the stairs. I grabbed my shorts and tank top and got in the shower. I kept thinking about the argument between Mike and Jake. How could Mike actually believe that by doing this I would go out with him? That he could keep me from dating Jake if I wanted to? I didn't know just how bad Mike's rampage was gonna get.**


	2. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: The Restricted Thought

Jacob and Embry had stayed for about an hour. They left and Charlie got home at about 8.

"Dad, I already made dinner and ate," I said as he walked in the door.

"Oh. Thanks, Bella," he said. He looked exhausted.

"Was work okay?" I asked.

"Not exactly," he replied," Another body was found in the forest." _Victoria. _I felt a shiver run through me.

"Really?" I asked, hiding the fear in my voice.

"Yeah. Samuel Henderson," he shook his head. He fixed himself a plate of the meatloaf and mashed potatoes I had made.

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and see if Mom has emailed me," I said quickly. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and took a deep breath. I sat down at my computer and turned it on. It was running slow. I was a little bit paranoid. It was very quiet. When the computer came up I signed into my mail account. I had two new messages.

E-mail from Mom:

Hey darling. How is everything? How is everybody? How are you? Phil's job is going well. I don't have much to talk about today but I love you.

I replied:

Hey mom. Everything and everyone is great. I am wonderful. Tell Phil I am happy for him and I love you guys.

Email from Mike:

Bella, I'm sorry. Jake just isn't man enough for you. He doesn't deserve you. Look at him. You shouldn't date him. I don't like the idea. It's….dumb. Very dumb. Don't you see it? We're perfect for each other.

Mike

I replied:

You have everything wrong. Jake is too good for me. Have you seen him? He is more of a man than you Mike. Sorry. I don't want to date you. I just want to be friends. For your information, I am not even dating Jake. I thought you got the point. Stay out of this part of my life. You wouldn't be able to stop me from dating Jake if I wanted to. Just leave it alone, Mike. Seriously.

Bella

I scoffed. He actually believe everything he told himself. I laughed to myself and pressed send. He doesn't even know Jake. Jake's…amazing. He's really sort of beautiful. I shook my head. No. I could not think about this right now. I could not fall in love with Jacob Black. There's no way. But I am, I thought to myself. This was not something I wanted to think about. This thought was restricted.

"What're you doing?" Jake's husky voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh, nothing. Looking at my email," I stuttered.

"Okay well did you want me to wait to come until later?"

"No, no. It's fine."

"Are you sure, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I don't know what you're gonna do until I fall asleep, though."

"I'll figure something out." He smiled the smile that I loved. My smile, not Sam's.

"Okay." I smiled back at him. I loved his smile. I loved his face. I loved him. There I go again, I thought, turning my computer off. I should slap myself every time I think about Jake like that.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I am fine," I answered.

"Alright," Jake shrugged. He couldn't tell that I was lying. That's new.

"Uh, I geuss I'm gonna go to sleep." I turned off my light and got into bed. Jake covered me up and sat in my computer chair.

"Goodnight Bella," Jake whispered.

"Goodnight Jake," I whispered back.

[okay so this is a little shorter, I only have two reviews of my first four chapters so once I get five on the first four, since theyre all together, and two on this one…as long as theyre good…ill write more]


	3. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: The Kiss

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone in my room. My night was full of dreams of Jacob. I was falling for him. I got out of bed and made it. It was Saturday. I smiled. I could spend all day with Jake. I went downstairs.

"Dad?" I called. I got no answer. There was a note on the island in the kitchen. I read it, Dad had gone fishing with Billy. I went to the phone and dialed Jacob's number. No answer. I sighed and went to fix me some cereal. I grabbed a bowl, the milk, and some Lucky Charms. I turned around to put the stuff on the island and there was Jake.

"Hey," he smiled. I dropped everything.

"God Jake!" I yelled.

"Sorry," he said helping me pick everything up. It was a good thing I hadn't been holding the milk.

"I told you not to do that," I whined.

"I told you I was sorry," he mimicked me. I smiled and he smiled back, _my_ smile.

He set the stuff on the counter and got out another bowl.

"You eating here?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. Is that okay?" he replied. I nodded and poured my cereal and then some milk. Jake poured what was left of the Lucky Charms and milk into his bowl.

"You'll be buying more milk and Lucky Charms," I told him. He laughed.

"Seriously, you will."

"Right. Chill, Bella."

"Yeah. Chill." I played with my cereal. I wasn't really hungry, I was too busy thinking about me and Jake. About _us_. Edward was far from my thoughts.

"So what're we doing today?" Jake interrupted my thinking.

"Oh, um, I don't know."

"Well, I'm free all day so we can do anything you want." I thought for a second.

"Anything?" He nodded.

"Anything except motorcycles." He laughed and I laughed with him.

"Well, you promised me you'd take me cliff diving so…can we go?"

"Yeah, sure. It's pretty warm so go change and we'll head to the beach." I jumped up. I was excited. I wanted to see if I could still hear that velvet voice, that beautiful velvet voice. However, I was also excited to spend a whole day, uninterrupted, with Jacob. When I got upstairs I had a hard time picking a bathing suit. I didn't want to look like a grandma but I didn't want to look like a stripper. I picked a cute white, gold, and silver bikini. I put it on and pulled on some jean shorts over it. I threw on a t shirt and some flip flops and ran downstairs.

"Ready," I said.

"Actually…" Jake hesitated.

"You can't go," I muttered.

"Sam needs me to do some running, I'm sorry," Jake said quickly," You can come to la Push and wait at my house for me." I nodded.

"I'm not changing back though."

"That's fine."

When we got to La Push, Jake left with Embry to do some running. I was left, bored out of my mind, with Billy.

"Um, I think I'm gonna take a walk on the beach," I said getting off his old couch.

"Be careful, Bella," he called after me as I walked out of the house. It was warm and cloudy. Looked like rain. After about five minutes of pointless walking, I stood and stared at the cliffs. I needed to hear his voice. The need was stronger without Jacob. I fought my way up to where I had first seen Sam, Jarred, Paul, and Embry cliff diving. I walked to the edge of the cliff. I looked down. I pulled my shirt off but decided to keep my shirt on.

_Bella, love, don't do this. _There it was.

"This is the only way I can be with you," I said aloud to no one.

_Please, don't. For Charlie. You promised me._

"And you promised you'd stay," I replied. I took a deep breath and plunged off of the cliff. Adrenaline and fear ran through me. I hit the water and went under. When I came up I laughed. I did it! Then, a huge wave came over me, pulling me under. I tried to go up but the water wouldn't let me.

_Fight, Bella. Fight!_

I'm not sure how, but everything went black. Right before that, I saw a glimpse of red. I was sure I was dead.

"Bella, breathe," a voice urged me. I didn't recognize it.

"Bella, please," it was desperate now. Jacob.

"How long has she been unconscious," someone asked. Sam.

"I…I don't know. Three minutes maybe," Jacob replied.

"Jake?" I managed.

"Bella! Oh, Bella! What the hell were you thinking?" he said picking me up.

"Take her to your house, Jake. I don't like the color she's turning. Thankful we found her, the leeches have the advantage in the water," Sam said.

Victoria. That flash of red. For a second, I couldn't breathe. She almost had me. Jake…saved me. Again.

When I woke up, I was in Jacob's bed. With Jacob.

"Jake?" I asked.

"You were freezing," he said, knowing where I was going. I sat up and he followed.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice was full of concern. I just nodded. I looked at him. At his face. He was beautiful. His face, his skin. Everything about him was beautiful. Before I could think I took his face gently in my hands and kissed him. This, innocent, gentle kiss began to turn into more. He got stronger, Jake started getting a little more intense. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I let him. He moved his hands everywhere, and I mean everywhere. I couldn't say stop, I didn't want to. He started undoing my bathing suit.

"Stop stop stop stop," I said jumping up.

"I'm…… I'm sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"No…um…I'm just not….there yet," I shook my head.

"Oh, well I'm gonna order pizza," he kissed my forehead and left the room.

"I love you," I whispered when he was gone.


	4. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: He's like a stalker.

"Thanks for the pizza Jake," I said eating my second piece of pizza.

"No problem," he smiled at me from across the island in the middle of his kitchen.

He had ordered three boxes and I had had two pieces while he had eaten a whole box and was still going. My mind was still on the kiss. The kiss that had felt nothing like Edward's. It had been better than Edward's. Jake's lips were warm and soft and Edward's were cold and hard. _Stop it_, I told myself, _you're in love with Edward not Jacob_.

"So, what're we doing tomorrow?" Jake asked, taking a bite of a piece of pizza.

"I dunno," I shrugged. Just then, my doorbell rang.

"You expecting someone?" Jake asked. I shook my head and set my pizza down and walked to my front door. When I opened my door, there stood Mike Newton. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Um…M-Mike, what are you doing here?" I stuttered. I was in shock.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me. There's this little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, they have awesome food," he was tripping over his words.

"Actually, Mike, as sweet as that is, I actually have company right now," I said, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Oh…um who is it?"

"Jacob Black." Mike seemed to get even lower.

"Oh, him."

"Yeah…him. I'm sorry Mike. Maybe another time."

"Yeah, sure." He gave me the flowers and the chocolates.

"No Mike, you should keep these." I tried handing them back but he held up his hand.

"No, no. Keep them, Bella. I'll call you later." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to his car. Once he was gone, I walked back to the kitchen. Jake looked at the stuff in my hands and scoffed.

"He's still trying, huh?" he laughed. I nodded and set the stuff down on the counter.

"He doesn't get that I just wanna be friends with him," I muttered, picking my piece of pizza back up. I took a bite.

"Want me to help him get it into his thick skull?" Jake smiled.

"No, it's okay Jake. I don't want him dead." I smiled at Jake. He was amazing. He was…beautiful. His eyes, his face, his skin…_Stop ,stop, stop!_ I screamed myself. Then, my phone rang.

"One second Jake," I said picking it up.

Phone Conversation:

Me: Hello?

Mike: Hey, Bella.

Me: Mike? You just left my house, why are you calling?

Mike: I…um…wanted to see if you were sure you didn't want to just ditch that kid and come with me. I mean, I'm sorry for the movies and all but come on. Look at him.

Me: I do look at him, Mike. Everyday. I don't see anything wrong with him.

Mike: Then, you're sure you don't wanna go to dinner with me tonight?

Me: Yes, Mike, I'm sure.

Mike: Alright, bye Bella.

Me: Goodbye.

I hung up and walked back into the kitchen.

"It was Mike," I said, sitting down.

"Go figure," Jake laughed.

"This isn't funny, you know," I sighed.

"Yeah, it is," he argued.

"No it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No-." I couldn't finish because my phone started ringing-again. I got up and answered it.

Phone Conversation:

Me: Hello?

Mike: Hey!

Me: Hi, Mike. Did you forget you just called me or something?

Mike: Nope.

Me: Okay then, is something wrong?

Mike: Nope.

Me: Then what the hell do you want now?!?

Mike: Sorry Bella, I was just wondering when you **were** free to go out.

Me: Um, let me get back to you on that.

Mike: Okay.

Me: And Mike?

Mike: Yeah.

Mike: Don't call me. I'll call you.

Mike: Cool, cool. Bye, Bella.

Me: Yeah, whatever.

I hung up and went back into the kitchen and sat down.

"He's like a stalker," Jake laughed.

"Tell me about it," I laughed with him.

*******I know this one is a little short but I hope you liked it. Read&Review please, and I would like some good, honest criticism. Thank you for reading and I will be updating as soon as possible****.*******


	5. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Maybe he's right.**

"Bella, do we really have to watch this?" Jake groaned. I was laying in his arms on his couch.  
"Yes, Jake. We do," I laughed. I was forcing Jake to watch _The Notebook_.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's a good movie," I smiled. _Yeah, a good movie,_ I thought,_ a good movie that reminds me of Edward._

"Why don't we do something else," he begged.

"Like what?"

" I don't know…" We were interrupted by knocking on the door. Jake got up to answer it.

"Hey Bella, look who it is," He muttered walking back to the couch and sitting down. He was followed by Quil who sat down in between us.

"Hey Bella," Quil smiled.

"Hey Quil," I smiled back. Jake seemed tense and I didn't understand why.

"What're you two doing?" he asked, casually.

"Watching a movie," Jake muttered, staring at the T.V. screen.

"Chick flick, huh?" Quil asked. I nodded.

"Well, hey, there's this party slash bonfire thing at the beach. Do you guys wanna go?" Quil asked putting his arm around me.

"Well, I don't care. Ask Jake." I said quietly.

"Whatever, Quil," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Awesome," Quil smiled," see you there." He got up and left.

"Jake, I don't wanna go if you don't wanna go," I said.

"No, it's cool."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. What's wrong, Jacob?"

"In case you haven't noticed Quil has a crush on you." I should've known.

"Jake, let's just go, kay? But, we do not have to if you don't want to."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't care."

"Yeah, come on." He took my hand and we headed out to the beach. When we got to the bonfire slash party thing, Quil was the first to see us. He ran over.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, hey," I muttered.

"This is kind of boring," he whispered to us. Jake nodded.

"Jake, why don't you introduce Bella to everyone," Quil suggested.

"Sure," he muttered, pulling my hand.

" Hey everyone!" Quil yelled.

"Quil, shut up," I hissed. It was too late because everyone looked at us.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan," he added to his first statement. They all said hey and went back to what they were doing.

"Is, um, Emily here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's over there," Quil said pointing her out.

"I'm gonna go sit with Emily," I said slipping my hand out of Jacob's and walking to Emily. I sat down in the sand beside her.

"Hey Bella," She smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"Are all these people werewolves too?"

"No, just old friends that are lucky enough to be able to hang out with werewolves. They know."

"Oh." Emily pointed everyone out to me.

"That's Cara and James, those are their daughters Kenzie and Maggey, who has a crush on Jake, and their sons Levi and Ethan, who seems to like you." I noticed Ethan staring at me, too, and so did Jake. I watched Jake walk over to Maggey, hug her and then sit down and start talking with her. I felt a twinge of jealousy but I didn't understand why. I couldn't feel that way about Jacob.

"I'll be right back," Emily whispered to me. I nodded and she got up and left. Just then, someone touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"Sorry," Quil said.

"Oh, um, that's okay," I laughed.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I glanced back over at Jake and Maggey.

"Yeah, sure." He held out his hand and I took it. After he had helped me up, he didn't let go of my hand.

"So…," I muttered.

"So," Quil was beaming.

"Why'd you wanna go for a walk?"

"Oh, you know."

"No, I really don't."

"Just to hang out."

"Oh, why?"

"Well…I don't know."

"Well, why are we holding hands?"

"Bella, listen." He took me by the shoulders. I took a deep breath. _Uh oh,_ I said to myself.

"Bella, I really like you."

"Okay?" He leaned in to kiss me…

**------------Jacob's point of view----------**

I had started talking to Maggey. She was so annoying, I could barely stand her high pitched voice so I started looking around for Bella. She wasn't with Emily.

"Excuse me, Maggey," I said getting up.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded. I walked over to Embry and Jared.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked. Embry's face dropped.

"Yeah, man. She went for a walk with Quil." Embry sighed.

" Where'd they go?" I said through clenched teeth. They pointed me in the right direction. I about three minutes and I saw them. He had her by the shoulders and he was leaning in to kiss her.

**Back to Bella's point of view.**

" NO!" I yelled pulling away.

"Something wrong? My breath stink?" Quil asked.

"No. I just…I can't, Quil. I don't like you like that. I'm sorry. And you're Jake's best friend, it's wrong and I just don't feel the same. Sorry," I said, the words like a river.

"Oh…that…that's okay. I understand." He muttered. I turned around and there stood Jake.

"Jake," I sighed.

"Quil, I can't believe you would do this." He muttered.

"Jake, man, I'm sorry. I just…" Quil stuttered.

"Just what?" Jacob demanded.

"I had to know that I had no chance," he continued.

"You couldn't just ask her?" Jake was getting angry.

"I'm sorry," he said walking away.

"Jake, oh my god, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry," I said, teas welling in my eyes. In an instant he was holding me.

"Bells, it's okay," he whispered in my ear," Don't cry."

"No, it's not. Please don't be mad at Quil. You two are like best friends," I pleaded.

"If I say I'm not mad at him, will you stop thinking it's your fault and stop crying?"

I nodded.

"I'm not mad." He held my face and looked in my eyes. He kissed me gently. I pulled away.

"Jake, I love Ed-" I couldn't finish saying his name.

"Bella, he doesn't love you like I do." He held me tightly. Maybe Jake was right. I knew one thing for sure. I was falling in love with Jacob Black.


	6. Chapter Nine

_****Okay, thank you to all the people that read my story and review it. Thank you for being so kind in those reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing. If you haven't been reviewing please start. i love reading them and I love knowing what you think of my story. I really hope you like this next chapter. It's a little shorter than usual but I will try and post Chapter Ten next weekend. Hope You Like! Also, I would like to give a special thanks to goldengirl62 (.net/u/2071065/goldengirl62). She is amazing. I would like to suggest her for all of you, go to her profile. Read her stories. Add her to your favorite authors and favorite stories. Again, thank you for all of your support and I hope you all continue to like my story and continue reading and reviewing! She's really amazing! Here's my favorite of hers:, it's called Learning To Trust._

_.net/s/5644267/1/Learning_To_Trust_

**Chapter Nine: I Love You**

**The weekend went by quickly. I spent most of my time with Jake at his house, watching T.V and laughing at the stupidest things. Quil had been trying his hardest to avoid Jake, only talking to him when he had to and when he did talk to him he didn't look him in the face. I felt horrible. They were best friends…until I came along. I had had no idea that Quil even felt close to that way but now thinking about it he had made it pretty obvious. Kissing my cheek when he said goodbye, being the first after Jake to hug me whenever I saw him, flirting with me. I never noticed. So, today is Monday. That means school and, ofcourse, dealing with Mike. **

"**Bella!" my dad called from downstairs.**

"**Yeah, yeah, Dad. I'm coming," I yelled back grabbing my messenger bag and running out of my room. I slowed down for the stairs, me being me, I probably would've hurt myself otherwise.**

"**Finally, come on Bells. I want you out of the house before me," he said. He looked worried, on edge.**

"**Dad, you're usually gone by now. Is everything okay?"**

"**Bella, there's been another animal attack. Daniel Martens was killed."**

"**Oh my god, didn't him and his wife just have a baby?"**

"**Yeah, Bella just go to school and come straight back home. If you go to La Push go straight there and tell Jacob if he comes here that you two are not to go anywhere near the woods, understand me?"**

"**Yes, sir." I kissed him on the cheek and ran out to my truck. This was getting insane. Victoria was not going to stop until…until I was dead. How could Jacob and the rest of the pack continue to protect me? How long before one of them gets hurt? These questions ran through my head all the way to school. **

** When I got to school, Mike was waiting for me in first period.**

"**Hey Bella!" He said, full of enthusiasm.**

"**Hi Mike." I tried to smile back. Mike had asked Mr. Filch to switch seats with Will and Mr. Filch ,being the pushover he is, said yes. Yay, more stalker-boy time.**

"**How was your weekend?"**

"**Um, pretty good."**

"**So, what did you do that was so important you could hang out with your best buddy?" He nudged my shoulder.**

"**Oh, I went to a bonfire-party thing in La Push with" Mike finished for me.**

"**Jacob Black."**

"**Yeah, and some other people. You know, friends."**

"**What about your other friends, Bella? You know, the ones you keep ditching to hang out with Indian boy." I glared at Mike, not believing what he had just said.**

"**Seriously Bella, he's not good enough for you and he never will be. He's not man enough."**

"**Seriously, Mike, shut the hell up. I do not give a good god damn what you think about Jacob. He's my best friend and I intend to stay that way with him, if not become his girlfriend, and you will never change that." He stared at me for a minute.**

"**Yeah, okay. Just know if you ever realize what you're missing, I'm here."**

"**Haha, and what am I missing Mike?"**

"**Someone more…experienced. Just cause he's big doesn't mean his." I cut Mike off.**

"**Shut the hell up Mike. If you finish that sentence I swear to god I will never speak to you again. Jacob is amazing and I'm not changing my opinion. I am not interested in you or having sex with you, got it? When will this get into your damn head?" He stared at me for a minute and then looked away with only a mutter of" Sorry". **

** The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. When I got home, I called Jake. I needed to hear his voice.**

** Phone Conversation:**

**Jacob: Hello?**

**Me: Hey Jake.**

**Jacob: Hey Bella, what's up?**

**Me: I was wondering what you're doing today.**

**Jacob: Oh, I'm sorry Bella. Sam has me running shifts all week. I can even see you until this weekend.**

**Me: Oh…well that's okay. I guess I'll call you Friday then.**

**Jacob: Yeah, yeah. That's perfect. We'll do something special. I'm really sorry though Bella.**

**Me: It's okay. But Jake.**

**Jacob: Yeah?**

**Me: Please, please be careful.**

**Jacob: Always.**

**Me: Bye.**

**Jacob: Bye.**

** *Click.***

"**I love you," I whispered to the dial tone.**

**I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. Great, just great. I'd have to find something to do for the next four days. Without Jacob, I have no life. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see him again.**

_What'd ya think??_

_Review it please and give me some of your ideas!_

_I'd love to hear them!_


	7. Chapter Ten

_Check out goldengirl76 - _.net/u/2071065/

_Thanks! She's really an amazing author, check out BOTH of her stories._

**Chapter Ten: I'm officially in love with Jacob Black**

** That week went by slowly. Mike barely spoke to me. Every time I tried calling Jacob, he was out. Finally, Friday came along. I decided to wait until Jake called me. I didn't want to seem to eager to seem him but I doubted that I could do that. I was sitting on the couch and someone knocked on the door. I got up to go answer it. **_**I so hope this is Jake,**_** I thought to myself. When I opened the door, there stood Quil.**

"**Hey Bella," He smiled, shoving his hands into his pocket.**

"**Oh, hey Quil," I said trying to hide my disappointment.**

"**I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a second," he said.**

"**Um, yeah. Ofcourse, come on in." I moved out of his way and let him in.**

"**Listen, Bella, I am so sorry about last weekend. Jake is right, I should have just asked you if I even had a chance. Now I don't know if Jake's mad at me and we used to be best friends. I should have never tried to kiss you unless you asked me to. I just hope you'll forgive me. Both you and Jake."**

"**Quil, it's okay. I'm not even mad anymore. I don't think I ever was mad just shocked. I'll talk to Jacob for you, you two don't need to stop talking because of this. I don't think he's mad either though. I mean, yeah, he was. But you two have always been best friends and I don't want that o be ruined because of me. You're a great guy Quil but I just want to be friends with you. You'll find the right girl someday but me and you, we are just friends. I want it to stay that way."**

"**So, you're not mad?" I sighed.**

"**No."**

"**You were never mad?"**

"**No, Quil, I was just shocked. I never knew you felt that way."**

"**I made it pretty obvious, though."**

"**Yeah, I realize that now." I laughed.**

"**Well, I really am sorry and tell Jake I'm sorry."**

"**Why don't you talk to him?"**

"**I don't know. I just want to make for sure he's not mad anymore."**

"**Yeah, I'll talk to him. He said we could hang out this weekend. I haven't seen him all week."**

"**He's been running a lot lately. Sam wanted him to rest after he realized how tired Jake started looking."**

"**Well, I'll make sure he gets some rest."**

"**Thanks Bella. You're great." He hugged me.**

"**No problem, Quil."**

"**Well, I'm gonna go." He let go of me.**

"**Bye."**

"**Yeah, bye." He hugged me once more and waved and walked out the door. I shut and locked it behind him. It felt so good to have that over with. I sat back down on the couch and turned on the cooking channel. I sighed. **_**Jacob's never gonna call,**_** I thought to myself. Just as that thought ran through my head, my phone started ringing. I quickly ran over and picked up the phone.**

** Phone Conversation:**

**Me: Hello?**

**Jacob: Hey, Bells.**

**Me: Hey, Jake!**

**Jacob: Did you want me to come there or you to come here?**

**Me: Um, it doesn't really matter.**

**Jacob: I can get there faster than you can get here, you know, by running. So just sit still and I'll be there in a minute.**

**Me: Okay, yeah. I'll, um, see you when you get here.**

**Jacob: Alright, love you Bella, bye.**

**Me: Bye, Jake.**

** *click***

"**I love you, too," I whispered into the phone after he had hung up. I wondered when I'd get the courage to say it to his face or at least where he could hear it. I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I put some ice into a glass and poured some Coke into it.**

"**Hey Bella," Jake said hugging me. I jumped, dropping my glass. Luckily, Jake caught it.**

"**Jeez, Jacob," I screamed slapping his shoulder.**

"**Sorry Bells," he laughed handing me my glass back.**

"**Why do you do that?" I asked, a smile breaking across my face.**

"**I dunno, you're cute when you jump," he smiled, blushing. I looked away, also blushing.**

"**Shut up," I said, slapping his shoulder again.**

"**Just the truth, so what do you wanna do today?" He jumped up on the island and started swinging his legs like a child. I looked at his face. He looked exhausted.**

"**Jacob, you look so tired."**

"**Naw, I'm good."**

"**No, Jacob Black, you are not. You need sleep."**

"**I'll get around to it."**

"**You should be sleeping instead of being here with me."**

"**Bella, I chose to be here with you instead of sleeping. I'd never sleep if I could spend all my time with you."**

"**You never sleep anyway." I was starting to feel bad. Jake wasn't getting any sleep because of me. The werewolves were chasing Victoria because of me. All because I had gone to that game with *flinch* Edward. All because I went to the ballet studio and *flinch* Edward killed James.**

"**Bells? You okay?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yeah. Um, Quil stopped by today."**

"**What'd he say?"**

"**That he's sorry for trying to kiss me. He just wants to make sure you forgive him and that you aren't mad at him."**

"**Oh."**

"**You aren't mad at him, right?"**

"**Well…I was. But, we've been friends forever and he's the one who's not been talking to me. But, no. I am not mad at him." I smiled.**

"**Good." Jake smiled.**

"**Are you mad at him?"**

"**No, I never really was. It's not like I wanted him to try to kiss me or anything, I just was shocked. Not mad or angry, just shocked."**

"**Well, then we're both over it. You don't like him like that."**

"**I do not like him like that. I actually explained that to him."**

"**What did he say?"**

"**That he understands."**

"**Good. I'm glad all of that is over."**

"**Me too."**

"**How was school this week?"**

"**Um, it was good, you know. Monday was…interesting."**

"**What happened?"**

"**Well, Mike was running his mouth. The same stuff about you not being man enough for me or good enough for me. He said that he was more 'experienced' than you, blah, blah."**

"**Really?"**

"**Mhm. I said that I did not care to date him much less have sex with him and that he needed to stop talking about you like that or I would never speak to him again."**

"**Really? Thanks Bells."**

"**It's no problem. It bothers me that he says stuff like that. It's none of his business."**

"**Exactly." He smiled which made me smile, too. I decided that I was going to leave Mike calling him "Indian boy" out of it. Jacob would get really pissed and as much as Mike annoys me, I don't think he wants his face rearranged. I decided to leave out the "mine's bigger than his" part, also. Just in case.**

"**So, what did you want to do today, Bella."**

"**Let you sleep."**

"**Ugh, that's boring though. I promised we'd do something special."**

"**Save that for tomorrow. My dad got me a T.V. for my room, we can go lay on my bed and watch some T.V., let you sleep."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes, Jacob." I stood up and pulled him up the stairs. He laid on my bed as I used the bathroom. When I walked back in the room, Jake was laying in my bed watching MTV. He motioned for me to come lay with him. I did so. I laid my head on his chest and got comfortable. Before I knew it, Jake was fast asleep and snoring lightly. I looked at his face and just stared at it for a few minutes. He was so beautiful. I loved him but couldn't get the courage to actually tell him. He was amazing. Laying in his arms, I fell asleep. **_**I'm officially in love with Jacob Black.**_

_I just wanted to say, thank you._

_I know, I know. I wasn't supposed to post until this weekend but I posted now._

_I couldn't wait to give you more._

_Please review and leave any suggestions you may have._

_Thank you for reading!!_

_-Cayla_


	8. Chapter Eleven

_Check out goldengirl76 -_.net/u/2071065/

She's AMAZING!

Seriously, check her out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter Eleven: I love you, too.**

**When I woke up, Jacob was gone. I figured he had left last night or this morning so my dad wouldn't find us in the bed together. I looked at my clock, it was 9:06 A.M.. I sighed and got out of bed, heading downstairs. My dad was in the kitchen packing a lunch to go fishing with Harry.**

"**Morning, honey, did you sleep well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Um, yeah. You?" I replied, not understanding the whole eyebrow thing.**

"**Jacob ran to the diner to pick you two up something for breakfast. I offered to pay but he insisted that he wanted to pay." He said watching my reaction closely.**

"**Did he stay all night? I had wanted him to sleep because he's been looking so tired. I didn't expect him to stay the whole night." I said shrugging.**

"**Oh, well you two behave, okay?"**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**And remember, Bella, no going out into the woods."**

"**I know, Dad."**

"**I love you, see you later."**

"**Love you too, Dad." He left and I fixed a glass of orange juice. I smiled because every other time I try to fix something to drink, Jacob scares me. Jacob. I loved thinking about him. I took a sip of my orange juice and sat on my counter. The phone started ringing and I set my glass down and jumped down to go and answer it.**

** Phone Conversation:**

**Me: Hellllo?**

**Mike: Hey, Bella, schmella!**

**Me: Oh. Mike, I'm busy right now. I'll call you later.**

** *click***

**I hung up quickly and right as I did someone knocked on my door. I went to open it. **

"**Hey Embry," I smiled. At least it wasn't Mike Newton, and besides, Embry was nice.**

"**Hey Bella," he smiled back." Is Jacob here?"**

"**Yes and no."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, when I got up my dad said he went to get us breakfast."**

"**He stayed the night?" Embry got a smirk on his face. I smiled and nodded.**

"**But nothing happened. Swear, pale-face honor." He laughed.**

"**You can come in and wait for him if you want."**

"**Sure." I let him in and shut the door. I went back into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter by my orange juice.**

"**Do that often?"**

"**All the time."**

"**So…"**

"**So?"**

"**Were you just on the phone?" **

"**What?"**

"**I'm a werewolf, I can hear that kind of stuff."**

"**Yeah, it's still eavesdropping. Anyway, yes I was."**

"**Just curious, who was it." **

**I scoffed. "Mike Newton." Embry laughed.**

"**Not too fond of him, huh?"**

"**He's crazy. He calls me, like, twenty times a day. He's like a frickin' stalker."**

"**Wow, you have this weird effect on boys, Bella."**

"**Hah, yeah. You could say that."**

"**Seriously, though. Boys are always after you. They hang on your every word. They get, basically, obsessed with you."**

"**Uh, whatever it is, it sucks." I took a sip of my orange juice.**

"**Ha-ha, okay, Bella." **

"**Yeah."**

"**Bella, can I ask you something?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Do you love him?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Jacob. Do you love him?"**

"**Well, he's my best friend, right? Aren't I supposed to love him?"**

"**Okay then, let me re-phrase this. Are you in love with Jacob or at least falling in love with him? Is there a chance you will ever want to be more than "best friends" with him?"**

"**Why?" I was whispering.**

"**He's **_**my**_** best friend, too. I don't want him to get hurt. He's head over heels for you, Bella. All he ever thinks about is you. Leah's even having dreams of kissing you and she doesn't really like you, no offense."**

"**None taken. How would you even know he thinks about me all the time? That's being over dramatic, isn't it?"**

"**No, Bella. All the time. We hear each others thoughts, remember?"**

"**Oh. Yeah. I forgot."**

"**So, do you?" I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Should I lie or just tell him the truth? They see each others thoughts, what if he thought about what I said to him, if I told him? Jake would hear, or rather, see it. I couldn't understand why I was so scared for Jacob to know I was in love with him.**

"**Embry, I know you probably won't understand this but yes. I'm in love with Jacob Black. The problem is, I don't want him to know. Not yet anyway. It's like I'm scared of actually acting on my feelings for him. It's like something's holding me back. I don't even understand it."**

"**I actually get it. Bella, that…leech hurt you. But listen, Jake would **_**never, never**_** do that."**

"**I know, I know."**

"**Then just tell him."**

"**I want to. Just don't let him read that or see that or whatever. Let me tell him when the time is right."**

"**The time's right."**

"**When I'm ready then. I promise, it won't be forever from now. It'll be soon, I can't tell you how soon but trust me. I'm going to tell him. Face to face."**

"**Good." He smiled.  
"Thank you, Embry." I smiled back.**

"**No problem. You're like a little sister to me. I say little because you're like a doll from up here."**

"**No, Em. You're just a freakishly huge guy. All of you guys are." We laughed.**

"**Bella, are you up?" Jacob called from the front door. I gave Embry a stern look and he just nodded.**

"**Yeah, Jake, we're in here," I called back.**

"**Hey, Embry, what's up?" Jake asked setting the food on the counter.**

"**Sam wanted me to come by and make sure everything was okay. He didn't know where you were last night." Embry replied.**

"**Oh, yeah. We fell asleep and I just decided to stay all night. She was safer that way," he shrugged. I just stood there and listened to them.**

"**Yeah. Mm. Something smells good," he smiled.**

"**Well, actually, it's not for you."**

"**Aw, come on man."**

"**Nope. Is that all?"**

"**Yeah, yeah. I think so." Jake stared at him and moved his eyes from Embry to the front door a couple of times. Embry looked from me to Jacob and smiled.**

"**I'm gonna go," he said, running out the door, slamming it behind him. Jake took two to go plates out of the bag he had carried in and handed me one.**

"**Mm, this does smell good. Thank you Jacob," I smiled opening it. It was pancakes, scrambled eggs, and jelly toast with strawberry syrup on the side. I opened the plastic fork and knife and started eating. Jake was finished in a matter of minutes but, as usual, it took me longer.**

"**Wow, I'm stuffed. Thank you so much, Jake." I said hugging him.**

"**You're welcome, Bells. I would've cooked but I can't cook very well."**

"**S'okay." He hugged me tightly and everything about it felt so right.**

"**I love you, Bells." I thought for a moment and before I knew it, those four words slipped right out of my big mouth.**

"**I love you, too."**

_Read and review. I'll try posting more tomorrow after I get my haircut and go see "The Crazies". I hope you like this, I decided it was the time for those words to come out of her mouth. Please review it, the button is right down there__. Thanks!!_

_**CHECK OUT goldengirl76!!!!!**_

_**DO IT!!  
NOW!!**_

_Lol, haha._


	9. Chapter Twelve

_Check out goldengirl62 .net/u/2071065/goldengirl62_

_Ummm, so here's Chapter Twelve. _

_I have a feeling some of you might like the ending:). Lol._

_Thanks for reading, and please review and I'll try to post Chapter Thirteen tonight._

_It's a little short buuuuuuut I hope you like!_

**Chapter Twelve: I actually liked seeing you get him to shut up like that.**

*****Jacob's POV*****

"**I love you Bells," I said, holding her tightly. It was quiet for a moment.**

"**I love you, too," she said back. I was stunned at the words hat had just come out of her mouth. She…loves me too. I pulled back and held her shoulders a few feet away from me.**

"**What did you just say?"**

"**I…I said that I love you too." She blushed and looked down.**

"**I heard what you said, I just can't believe you said it."**

"**Well, Jacob I've been thinking, and apparently so has Embry…" I cut her off.**

"**Embry?" I was confused. What did he have to do with this?**

"**Well, while you were a the store he sat with me and talked with me about you and I don't know I just…felt that he was right."**

"**What did he say?"**

"**That you never stop thinking about me, that you're completely in love with me and that he knows what Edward did and all but he knows you would never, ever leave me and he just wants to see you happy and doesn't want you to get hurt." Hah. That kid thinks he so smooth but apparently he has a way with words.**

"**Really? You love me too then?"**

"**Well, yeah." I smiled and pulled her close again. I felt her smile. It felt good holding her close to me and knowing that she was finally going to start letting me inside her walls.**

"**Finally." She laughed and hugged me tightly back. I gently put my hands on her face and lifted it up. I kissed her, gently. She kissed back and it was amazing. When she pulled away she buried her head in my chest.**

"**I love you Jacob Ephraim Black," she whispered. I put my head in her hair.**

"**I love you more," I whispered back. She laughed.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Nothing, it's just…are we gonna do this all day?"**

"**Sorry, I'm just still in a little bit of shock."**

"**Me too. I wasn't even going to say anything."**

"**Wait, so how long have you 'loved' me?"**

"**Oh, you know. A while now." Now it was my turn to laugh.**

"**And you haven't said anything?"**

"**No. I wasn't really ready yet."**

"**And Embry made you change your mind?"**

"**Yeah. The boy's got a way with words."**

"**Obviously, if he got into your hard head."**

"**Jacob!" She smacked my shoulder. I just grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her. I loved kissing her. I loved just being with her. Someone knocked on the door and she pulled away to go answer it but I stopped her.**

"**I'll get it." I kissed her cheek and went to get the door.**

**Low and behold there stood no other than Mike Newton.**

"**Hello Newton," I said with fake enthusiasm.**

"**Oh. **_**You're**_** here," he rolled his eyes.**

"**Yeah. I'm here," I smiled. I got joy from seeing this dude suffer.**

"**Whatever. Is Bella home?" he asked trying to look over my arms.**

"**Yep. She is," I said still standing in his way. He rolled his eyes again.**

"**Can I come in?" he asked, sighing.**

"**Yeah but if you keep rolling your eyes like that your eyeballs will probably pop out of your eye sockets," I said walking back into the kitchen," It's Newton." Bella sighed and hopped up on the kitchen counter. She plastered this huge, stupid, fake grin on her face. I laughed. Then Mike walked in the kitchen.**

"**Hey, Bella," he said smiling. He looked so stupid.**

"**Hey Mike," she tried sounding as happy as possible.**

"**Um, I was wondering if you wanted to ditch this douche and go to dinner with me," he smiled.**

"**Right, I'm the douche," I muttered.**

"**Um, no Mike. I think I'm gonna go to La Push with Jacob," she smiled swinging her feet.**

"**Seriously?" he said. He actually looked shocked.**

"**Seriously," she said, cocking her head and smiling right at me. Mike just looked from Bella and back to me.**

"**You two are dating? Really? You're dating Indian boy?" Mike said, getting mad," This guy? This idiot?" I was getting mad.**

"**Mike, shut up," Bella said jumping off the counter.**

"**No. He's no good for you Bella. The guy has no balls, he's such a faggot," he yelled. I pulled my arm back and punched him right in the face. Before I could punch him again Bella ran up to me and made me back away.**

"**Jacob, Jacob. No, don't. Calm down, please." She held my face in her hands and kissed me on the lips. "Please." She whispered. I took a deep breath.**

"**Okay, yeah, I'm good," I said looking over at Newton.**

"**Mike, are you okay?" she asked helping him up off of her kitchen floor.**

"**Yeah, I can take a punch," he said, turning like he was going to leave. He suddenly turned around and tried hitting me in the face. He succeeded at hitting me but didn't succeed at making me hurt. Before I knew it, his hand was bleeding. I laughed. Bella couldn't help but smile.**

"**Maybe you should go Mike. I'll just see you on Monday. You really need to get cleaned up," she said walking him to the door. He didn't say anything else, just left. Bella walked back into the kitchen smiling. I laughed.**

"**Sorry, Bells," I said hugging her, again.**

"**It's fine. I hate to admit it but I think I actually liked seeing you get him to shut up like that." We both smiled and I kissed her.**

"**Come on, let's go to my house," I said pulling her arm and grabbing the keys to her truck.**

_Read&Review!!!!_

_Hope You Liked!!!_


	10. Chapter Thirteen

_i changed my mind._

_i dont want jacob getting hurt._

_please re-read and review._

_i like this one better._

**Chapter Thirteen: Jacob or Edward?**

**A month went by. Things were perfect. They were perfect in a different way than they had been with Edward. This perfect felt real, as though it was meant to be. It didn't feel like a dream perfect but it was perfect. I thought things wee going to stay that way. Edward was gone. It was April and Spring break was here. He was not coming back.**

**It was the Saturday before Spring break. Jacob had to run for a few hours in the morning but he would be coming over later. I was laying on my couch watching T.V., waiting for Jacob ofcourse, when there was a light, gentle knock at my door. It was so light that I had barely heard it. I got up and went to answer the door. When I opened the door. There stood Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe my eyes so I shut them tightly and reopened them. I wasn't dreaming. He was there.**

"**Hello, Bella," he said with that velvet voice that I had once loved so much.**

"**Wha…what are you doing here?" I stammered.**

"**I missed you," he answered, nothing but…love in his voice. Love and longing.**

"**You said you weren't coming back," I said, shaking my head. This could not be happening.**

"**Yes. I thought it would be better for you. I thought I was wrong for you but it turned out that leaving you was wrong."**

"**Do you know what you did to me? I cried for months. I was like a zombie, Edward. But then, Jacob…oh my god, Jake." What was I going to do?**

"**Jacob? Jacob Black?" **

"**Yes, Jacob Black. My boyfriend."**

"**Boyfriend? Bella, no. Jacob is a werewolf. This is not good. He could hurt you!"**

"**And you already did! You hurt me so much Edward. Jacob has never left me!"**

"**I am sorry, Bella." I heard my phone ringing.**

"**I have to get that." I shut the door in his face but he opened it and came in. I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.**

** Phone Convo:**

**Me: Hello?**

**Jacob: Hey Bella!**

**Me: Hey Jake.**

**Jacob: I'm on my way, love you.**

**Me: Love you too but Jacob wait…**

** *click***

**It was too late. I didn't want him to get here and see Edward. I wanted Edward to leave. Now. I turned around Edward was staring at me. **

"**What?" I screamed," What? Get out of my house right now, Edward Cullen!"**

"**I'm not leaving until I have you back." That's when he kissed me. As soon as I felt his lips on mine those stupid feelings came rushing back. He pulled away and whispered " I love you."**

"**Bella!" Jacob called walking in the house and shutting the door. He hadn't seen the kiss. He walked in the living room.**

"**Edward Cullen," he growled. He started going towards him but I ran in front of him and stopped him. Edward smiled.**

"**Hello, Jacob. Boy have you grown, dog." Edward hissed.**

"**Shut up," I screamed.**

"**What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.**

"**I'm here to get Bella back." Edward said, coolly.**

"**Well it's not going to work, right Bella?" Jacob said with a smirk. I looked from Jacob and back to Edward. It would never be the same with Edward. The scars were there. Why go back to him? He'd just end up hurting me again. I stepped away from Edward and to Jacob. I wasn't putting myself through that again.**

"**Right, Jacob. I choose you." I said, completely sure of my decision. Edward stared at as.**

"**You are mine, Bella. Mine. It will always be that way, just you wait," and with that he was gone. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. If this had of been a month after he had left I would've said yes. Things had changed. I had changed. I didn't want him anymore just as he as said he didn't want me. However, me not wanting him was the truth. Not just a lie. I loved and was in love with Jacob Black.**


	11. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: **

** **Jacob's POV****

** She had chosen me. I know I looked confident that she would but I didn't actually think she'd be able to say no to him. Bella and I were meant to be and everyone knew it. Everyone. We still had to chase that red-haired leech everywhere but her appearances were slowing down. We told Charlie about the Edward problem and he said he'd take care of it but if we saw him to call the police. That bloodsucker had had a look in his eyes. He was determined, just as I had been to win Bella's heart. She was mine now. Edward couldn't have her back and Newton would never have her.**

_**Could you stop thinking about her please. I dreamt of sucking face with her last night, I don't even like the girl! **_**Leah yelled, well not literally but you know werewolf thing.**

_**Shut up, Leah. **_**I rolled my eyes.**

_**You two don't need to fight. Chill out.**_** We all did as Sam said.**

_**Sam, we haven't seen the stupid leech all day OR any of the Cullen's. Can we go eat now? Besides, I have a feeling Jakey wants to see Bella. **_**Paul begged.**

_**Yeah, let's head to Emily's. And no more teasing Jacob.**_** Sam agreed. We all headed to Emily's. I wasn't even hungry. I was just thinking about Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.**

"**Hey Em," we all called when we got to Emily and Sam's house. Sam went over and kissed Emily after planting kisses on her scars.**

"**Mmm, something smells good," I grinned sitting at the island.**

"**Yeah, I'm making mashed potatoes, pork chops, mac and cheese, and muffins and beef stew." She smiled.**

"**Yum," Embry said sitting beside me.**

"**Are you going to invite, Bella?" Emily asked. Emily really liked Bells, and Bells like Emily.**

"**Yeah, I wanted to," I said.**

"**Go pick her up, I don't want her driving out here by herself." Sam said hugging Emily from behind.**

"**Alright. I'll be back later," I called, leaving. I was going to get my girlfriend. Isabella Swan.**

** **Bella's POV****

**Boredom. I wanted to see Jacob so bad. I hated being home alone.**__**Someone knocked on my door. I jumped up hoping that Jacob would be standing there. When I opened the door, it was Edward.**

"**What do you want?" I demanded.**

"**I said I was sorry. How could you choose a **_**dog**_** over me, Bella?" he asked.**

"**He is not a dog Edward. I love him. I don't want you anymore," I said. I felt nothing at all when it came to Edward.**

"**That hurts, Bella," He said shaking his head.**

"**Yeah, well you hurt me. Build a bridge and get over it," I said crossing my arms," I did."**

"**It's not that easy, Bella. You see, I will never forget you. I need you like a drug."**

"**You had your chance and you let it slip. I am not giving you another one."**

"**Please." No emotion. What was up with him?**

"**You know, Edward. You are even worse than Mike. Just go home." I tried to shut the door, he stopped me.**

"**You'll be mine once again, Isabella Swan. I swear it, one way or another." With that, he was gone. I stood there. That look on his face…maybe Victoria wasn't the only threat now. Just as I was about to shut the door Jacob came from out of the woods.**

"**Jacob!" I yelled running up to him and hugging him.**

"**Bella," I could feel him smiling. Then, he sniffed me. "Why do you smell like…Edward?"**

"**Well, he kind of came over. I wouldn't let him in or anything. I said I didn't want him and he did that 'you'll be mine' thing again," I shrugged.**

"**Okay. Well get some shoes on, Emily's cooking and I want you to come," he smiled. I smiled back.**

"**Okey dokey," I kissed him and ran inside. I decided to change into some shorts and a tank top. I grabbed a sweater and slipping on some moccasins. **

"**Alright, let's go," I said locking and shutting the door. He picked me up and we were off to Emily's.**


	12. Chapter Fifteen

_yeeeeuh, this is a little bit short. read&&review??_

_check out golden girl62!!_

_lmao, i rhymed;) _

_haha, sorry im a little bit crazy right now, i just watched new moon333333._

**Chapter Fifteen: The cabin**

**Bella's POV**

** He dinner at Emily's turned into more of a party-thing. Everyone came. Billy and Charlie were talking about some trip they wanted to take this upcoming week.**

"**Yeah, yeah. You and Bella can both come. We have this cabin that we go to every summer, it's right on the beach and the river isn't far from there. It's perfect," Billy was saying.**

"**Bella, what do you think?" Charlie asked, everyone looked at me. Awkward much?**

"**Um…yeah. Sounds great. I'd love to," I smiled. Jake smiled.**

"**This is great. But you two **_**will**_** be sleeping in separate rooms," Billy laughed. I could feel my cheeks heating up and see Jacob's.**

"**Yeah, Dad," Jacob muttered. The whole room was laughing except for me and Jacob.**

"**Yeah, hilarious," Jacob said rolling his eyes.**

"**Anyway, we'll leave tomorrow, at about…let's say nine in the morning?" Billy suggested.**

"**Sounds good," Charlie said, looking at his watch," Ooh, we had better get home then so we can pack and get a good night's sleep." He stood up and looked at me.**

"**Yeah, Dad, Coming." I stood up and pulled on Jake's arm. He stood up and followed me out the door.**

"**So, I'll see you in the morning?" he asked, opening the passenger seat door of the cruiser up for me.**

"**Ofcourse," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He kissed back.**

"**Bells, it's time to go," my dad said. When I let go of Jake and looked at him, he was smiling. He liked me being with Jacob. **

"**Kay, Dad. Bye, Jacob. Love you," I smiled, waved and got into the cruiser.**

"**Love you too, Bells," Jacob smiled. My dad started the car and we left. Jacob didn't move until we were out of sight. God, I love this boy.**

"**Bella, get up, get up!" Charlie said yanking my covers off of me," Get dressed."**

"**No," I groaned.**

"**Jacob's here," he said and I just knew that he had a smile on his face. That was all I needed to know. I smiled and got up.**

"**I'll be down in a minute," I said stretching. He left the room shutting the door behind me. I threw on a black tank top and a pair of jean shorts. I put on my black converse and took a brush through my hair. I grabbed the bag I had packed last night and ran downstairs. Thankfully, I had showered last night.**

"**Bella, finally," Billy said smiling.**

"**Hey Billy," I laughed.**

"**Jacob's outside. You two have to sit on the back of the truck so go on outside, we'll be there in a minute," Charlie said. I nodded and went outside.**

"**Bella," Jacob said with a goofy grin on his face. He was standing by an old truck with a boat hooked up to the back of it. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around him.**

"**I missed you," I said kissing him.**

"**It was only one night," he laughed, kissing me back.**

"**I know, but still," I said squeezing him. He set me down when he heard someone cough.**

"**Alright, love birds, let's get going," Billy laughed. Jacob lifted me up into the back of the truck and then got in himself. I sat in his lap most of the ride.**

"**You guys okay? We're almost there," Charlie said.**

"**Yeah, we're good. I'm just enjoying the scenery," Jacob said, I could feel him smiling. I laughed and smacked his leg. This was easy, like breathing. Edward was not even in my thoughts. No where near them. My life was perfect and I absolutely loved it.**

"**Okay, guys. We are here. Jacob, show Bella the house," Billy said. Jacob swept me up into his arms and carried me from off the back of the truck and to the front door of the cabin. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. It was huge. It wasn't the Hilton but it was pretty nice. Two stories, kind of old fashioned. I loved it. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.**

"**Okay, this is where you'll be sleeping. It was my sisters room," he said pointing at the first of three doors in the upstairs hallway," This next one is the bathroom, hope you don't mind that we have to share."**

"**As long as you put the seat down, it's all good," I smiled. He laughed.**

"**The last door is my room," he said, still smiling.**

"**Okey, dokey," I said," I am going to put my stuff in my room." I did just as I said and opened the curtains on the only window in the room. I could see the beach perfectly. I smiled. This was going to be perfect. I officially loved my life again.**

_THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	13. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen: Today was a fairytale**

**Jacob POV-**

** I set my stuff down in my room and took a deep breath. I loved being with Bella and spending a whole week with her at this cabin was going to be great. I actually love my life, don't get me wrong. I never hated my life except for the whole werewolf-might-tear-off-Bella's-face thing. That was good now. We trusted each other. We were in love with each other. When we were together it felt like before this whole werewolf thing. Human and human. Bella and plain old Jacob. I smiled and walked down the hall to Bella's room. She was putting her stuff up. I just stood at the door and watched her. She was perfect. I guess she noticed my presence and she looked up and smiled at me.**

"**Hello," she said going back to what she was doing.**

"**Hello," I said walking into the room and sitting on the bed. She took a neon pink and black and gray plaid bikini out of her bag.**

"**Oooh," I laughed.**

"**Shut-up," she giggled throwing it into the top drawer of the dresser.**

"**How do you like it here?" I asked.**

"**It's amazing!" she said throwing her empty bags to the side and sitting down beside me.**

"**I thought you'd like it. It's kind of old-fashioned in a way but still a nice place."**

"**I love it."**

"**That's good." I stood up and pulled her off the bed. I swept her into a kiss. She was the first to pull away.**

"**Let's go downstairs. We don't want my Dad to get his gun now do we?" I laughed and followed her downstairs. **

"**Alright, Jacob. You guys dragged me here so what is there to do?"**

"**What is there to do? The beach is right there, the lake is a few miles from here."**

"**Okay. To the beach!" She went right back up the stairs and shut her bedroom door. I smiled and went to mine too.**

**Bella POV-**

** I opened the top drawer in the chest of drawers in my room for the week. I got out the only bathing suit I had brought: the neon pink and black and gray plaid bikini. I debated on whether or not I should even put it on. After talking myself into it, I slipped it on after undressing. I grabbed a pair of denim shorts out of my bag and slipped them on over my suit and grabbed the sunscreen off the bedside table. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom door. I went into the bathroom and grabbed two beach towels.**

"**Jacob, I'm going to go ahead to the beach!," I called. I left and went, right outside actually, to the beach. I laid our towels out and sat on mine, waiting for Jacob. The sun felt good on my skin. I looked at my scar, my "funny" scar as Jacob used to call it before he knew the story. I put it directly in the sun and it sparkled. I smiled to myself. I was over Edward but I wished him the best. He **_**had**_** wanted me to move on right? Hah. Probably not with a werewolf. Who care's? All I want is Jacob. I got lost in my thoughts.**

"**Boo!" Jacob yelled pushing my back lightly. I screamed and he laughed and sat beside me.**

"**Jeez, Jacob what have I told you about that!" I smacked his arm," What took you so long?"**

"**I made sandwiches and got us two sodas and two waters." He set them down on the towel.**

"**Well thank you." I picked up one of the sandwiches. I was starving. We ate our sandwiches and opened our sodas. I took a sip of mine and Jacob set his down. **

"**Mmm, I almost forgot." I grabbed the sunscreen and handed it to Jacob.**

"**What?" He asked looking at me funny.**

"**Put it on my back." I pulled my hair away from my back and he rubbed it in. I stood up. "And on the back of my legs, please." He did so.**

"**Thank you." I said taking it from him and finishing the job. I set the sunscreen down and took a deep breath. Jacob swept me up and ran towards the water with me. I screamed. When we hit the water, it was freezing, I knew today was going to be a fairytale.**


	14. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Bella POV-**

** We spent about four hours at the beach. I made sure to reapply my sunscreen ever now and then but I still managed to burn just a little.**

"**Alright, let's get inside," Jacob said helping me pick up all of our stuff.**

**I had had to take off my shorts and lay them in the sun because when Jacob ran with me into the water they were still on. Thankfully, they had dried and I slipped them on and grabbed my towel. Jacob already had all of the trash in a bag and the sunscreen in his left hand with his towel slung over his left shoulder. He took my left hand and we walked back up to the house, joking and laughing the whole way. When we got inside and put our towels in the laundry room Jacob immediately started fixing something to eat.**

"**Hungry?" He asked.**

"**Um, a little. Are they still out fishing?" I asked.**

"**Probably, you know how they are," he smiled. He opened the fridge.**

"**Um, wouldn't that stuff be like sixty years old?"**

"**We went shopping for stuff yesterday." He smirked.**

"**Oh." Now I felt stupid. He shut the fridge and opened the cabinet. He got out six cans of Chef Boyardee.**

"**I'll make yours first."**

"**You're gonna eat FIVE cans of that?"**

"**Yeah, I'm starving." I smiled. He opened one can and emptied it into a bowl then put it into the microwave. He threw the can away and started putting his five cans into one big bowl. The microwave dinged and he took my bowl out, grabbed a spoon and handed them both to me the put his bowl in the microwave. I started eating.**

"**So, did you have fun?" Jacob sat across from me.**

"**Yeah, loads." I smiled at him. He didn't even have to try to get me to smile, it came easily. **

"**What else do you wanna do today? It's only one."**

"**I dunno, Jake. What do you wanna do?" He shrugged.**

"**Oh, I'm gonna call someone. Will you take that out when it's done?"**

"**Yeah, sure." Who was he going to call? I didn't know…obviously.**

**Jacob POV-**

** I walked into the living room and picked up the phone. I dialed Sam's number.**

**Phone Conversation:**

**Sam: Hello?**

**Me: Hey, Sam. Do you want to have a bonfire down here at my dad's cabin?**

**Sam: Yeah, sure. I don't see why not.**

**Me: Cool. Well you call everyone but not too many people, okay?**

**Sam: Got it. About what time?**

**Me: Um, how about eight thirty?**

**Sam: Sounds good. See ya then.**

** *Click***

**We both hung up. I went back into the kitchen and Bella had got my food out of the microwave.**

"**Thank you." I smiled at her and picked up the spoon she had got out for me and started eating.**

"**So…who'd you call?" she asked innocently. I smiled.**

"**You'll see."**


	15. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen: I hate you.

Jacob POV:

I got Dad and Charlie to stay out for the night, after convincing them Bella and I weren't going to have sex. They really freak out about that, hah. Bella didn't even expect a bonfire…well actually she was in the bathroom so she never noticed anyone coming over. Sam started the bonfire and the people started coming, not too many though. Charlie had explained that to me sixty times.

"Hey man," Quil said walking up to me and high fiving me. I was over the him-trying-to-kiss-Bella-thing.

"Hey," I said back.

"Who's coming?" he asked.

"Sam called people so I dunno." I shrugged.

"Cool, I'll see you out there," he walked back out the door. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. The sun was setting and it was time to get Bella. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" she called.

"Hey, get in a bathing suit and walk on out to the beach," I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," I laughed.

"Okay, Nike," she replied. I laughed and went outside to the beach. That's when I saw her. Samantha Martell. She followed me everywhere when we were at school. I can't believe that Sam invited her! Then, she saw me.

"Oh my god, Jacob. I didn't know you were gonna be here!" Samantha squealed.

"Um, yeah. I have to go," I said trying to get away from her.

"Uh, no, silly! Let's hang out," she said grabbing me by the hand and getting close to me. By the time I pulled away, it was too late. Bella was standing behind us.

"Bella it's not.." but she just shook her head and ran inside.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"What?" she asked."

"That's my girlfriend," I yelled running after Bella. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm and yanked her around to face me.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Bella listen," I begged.

"No, you listen. Don't speak to me again Jacob Black. I _hate _you," she screamed snatching her arm and running up the stairs. That hurt, the pain dug deep too. This is just great.


	16. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen: We can fix that**

_Well, I thought I'd tell you something pretty amazing. I have been invited to the National Youth Forum on Medicine for this Summer(: , I don't know about you but I'm pretty freggin' excited(: ;_

_I applied for a scholarship because it costs almost __**$3,000!!!!**__ Yeah. Well, wish me luck and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_P.S. Some have asked me where I come up with this. Well, honestly, I make it up as I go along. I dunno if that sounds bad but it's the truth(: ;_

**Bella POV-**

**I ran into my room and slammed my door. I could no believe him. I started crying and locked the door. I picked my bag up off of the floor and started grabbing stuff and shoving it all in my bag. I was leaving. I had no desire whatsoever to see or speak to Jacob right now. I guess I could've just stayed locked in my room but that just wouldn't due. I was pissed. I heard a knock at my door.**

"**Bella, please, listen to me," Jacob begged. I hesitated.**

"**No Jacob. Just leave me the hell alone," I screamed.**

"**Come on," he tried the door.**

"**Please Jacob. Just go," I cried. I heard him sigh and retreat. I finished shoving all of my crap into my bag and through on an oversized t-shirt. I slipped on some sneakers, unlocked the door and peeked out of it. No sign of Jacob. I turned off the light and walked to the top of the stairs. Still no sign of Jacob. I hurried down the stairs and out the front door. I looked around quickly and started running down the road. I know, I know. This is stupid right? Kind of like those stupid girls in horror movies, huh? I wasn't thinking. I was just pissed. After a while I stopped running. About that time, I realized how stupid this was, however, I was lost. I didn't have a clue where I was. I looked around and took a deep breath. Was I in the woods?**

"**Hello?" I called out. I heard twigs break. This had horror film written all over it.**

"**Who's there?" I said, my breathing got heavier.**

"**Hello," a perfect velvet voice cooed.**

"**Ed..Edward?" I stuttered.**

"**Yes," he emerged from the darkness.**

"**Wha…what are you doing here?" I said backing away.**

"**Breaking the treaty. But Bella, I need you," he stepped towards me. I stepped back.**

"**But I don't need you."**

"**Wrong. You do. And I can show you just how much. If I change you you'll have to come with me."**

"**You never wanted to do that, remember? Besides, I don't want that anymore. I'd rather die, and I mean actual death not vampire death."**

"**Really?" His face scared me He reached for my arm and I backed up tripping over something.**

"**Go away!"**

"**You smell like dog! But we can fix that." I screamed as loud as I could and prayed someone would help me.**

**Edward sniffed the air, he reminded me of Laurent.**

"**Bite ya later." He smiled and ran.**

"**Bella?! What the hell are you doing?" someone said running up to me.**


	17. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty: He's fair game now.**

_I wanted to thank everyone that has been reading my stories, and reviewing them. I also wanted to tell you that I have another story you might want to check out. It's also Jacob/Bella. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!!! –Cayla(:_

**Quil POV-**

"**Bella?! What the hell are you doing?" I asked. She was on the ground and looked scared as hell.**

"**Um…um…um," she stuttered. I saw a bag in her hand.**

"**Were you running away or something?" it came out with a little laugh.**

"**No…I was just…just leaving," she managed to say. I helped her up.**

"**Oh, okay. Sure."**

"**I'm serious."**

"**Mind if I ask why?"**

"**You don't know?"**

"**No."**

"**Then don't worry about it. I just don't want to be here."**

"**What's that god awful smell?"**

"**Oh, yeah. um, Edward." That came out softly.**

"**Cullen!?!?"**

"**One and only."**

"**Come on, we have to tell the others." I started pulling her towards Jake's cabin but she wriggled lose of my grip.**

"**No."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I don't want to see or speak or even hear Jacob talk."**

"**Well then what do you want me to do?"**

"**I don't know. Just please don't leave me by myself."**

"**Okay…I could let you stay a my house?" It was more of a question.**

"**Um…I dunno."**

"**Well, first of all, um isn't really a word. Secondly, it's that or we can go run with Jacob."**

"**Uh, fine." I picked her up.**

"**Hold on, okay?" She nodded and I started running to my house. It took maybe five minutes.**

"**Hey mom. Can a friend of mine stay here for awhile?" I called pulling Bella into my house. **

"**Depends, which friend is it?" my mom asked smiling and coming into the living room.**

"**Bella Swan," I said.**

"**THE Bella Swan? Jacob talks about this girl non-stop. I think I'll have to ask you for your autograph," Mom laughed. Bella smiled and I saw her blush a little.**

"**Anyway, can she?"**

"**Ofcourse, come on sweetie," Mom said motioning to Bella.**

"**I'll see you later, Bella. And Mom, I'll be home in a bit," I called running back towards the cabin. This was huge. Cullen broke the treaty, he was fair game now.**

** "Sam!" I called running back up to the house.**

"**Yeah?" he asked, arm around Emily.**

"**It's about the Cullen's," I smirked.**

"**Okay, you get Jacob and Embry and Seth. Meet me at Emily's, I'll bring the rest of the pack." I nodded and ran over to Jacob, Embry, and Seth.**

"**Come on," I said pulling them away. Jacob looked kind of…depressed?**

"**Yeah?" Embry asked.**

"**We need to go to Emily's now," I said.**

"**Everything okay?" Seth asked.**

"**Yeah, you guys run ahead. Jacob, why don't you run with me?" Jacob shrugged.**

"**Whatever," he said. We started running towards Emily's.**

"**Crap," Jacob said when we were halfway there, he stopped.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Bella, she's at the house," he sighed.**

"**Actually, I need to talk to you about that."**

"**What?" He stared at me.**

"**Edward was here, on the rez territory. I found Bella, she was about two miles from your cabin and she was on the ground. I saw someone leaving and smelt the leech but she's pretty pissed with you. Anyway, she's not at the cabin. I have her somewhere safe."**

"**Ofcourse. I seriously hate Samantha."**

"**Martell? Dude, she's harmless. Little obsessed but still harmless."**

"**Harmless? Harmless? Yeah, Bella thinks I was doing something with her, that's why she won't talk to me."**

"**What happened?" We started running again.**

"**She grabbed my hand and was all over me, I pulled away but Bella was behind us. I don't think she noticed I pulled away."**

"**She believes you'd do that?"**

"**She doesn't completely trust me just yet, I don't think anyway. Definitely not after that stupid leech left her."**

"**But you'd think she'd know you don't want to hurt her."**

"**I don't know, Quil."**

"**Let me tell you though, she looked scared as hell when I found her. She just insisted that she didn't want to see or talk to you. Hah, she doesn't even want to hear you talk!"**

"**I know."**

"**Sucks."**

"**I know." We were quiet from then on, the whole way to Emily's.**

_REVIEW!!! Tell me, honestly, what you think!!_

_Any Suggestions for my next chapter??_


	18. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One: Totally, Completely, and Eternally**

_Just thought I'd let you know, I am following someone's advice and basing their relationship more on the romantic parts of their relationship. I am only fifteen and therefore I know nothing about **lemons** or whatever you want to call it. I hope you enjoy my story and I hope you review but even if you don't I appreciate you reading._

**Bella POV-**

** "So, Ms. Bella, I would think you'd be with Jacob," Mrs. Ateara said with a sweet smile," would you like something to drink. And I hope you don't mind me being nosy."**

"**Yes, ma'am, I would like some water, please. And, we're…sort of not talking right now," I said sitting at the kitchen table.**

" **Oh, that's not too good," she said fixing me a glass of water and setting it in front of me.**

"**Yeah," I muttered taking a sip of my water.**

"**Well, I'm sure everything will work out," she smiled. I just smiled, the smile was fake and hard to force but I did it. Maybe I was over reacting. Maybe I was wrong. **_**Things aren't always as they seem.**_** Hopefully I was wrong. **

"**Mrs. Ateara, I'm a little sleepy. Is there anywhere I can go to sleep?"**

"**Yes, well, either the couch or Quil's room."**

"**Um, I don't know." There goes that "um" again.**

"**Quil's bed is a lot more comfortable and I'm sure his room isn't that bad."**

"**Okay, yeah. Thank you," I said picking up my water and bag.**

"**It's the second door on the right, actually, just the second door."**

"**Thank you." She smiled and I just smiled back. She was right though, his room wasn't that bad. I set my water down on the bedside table and laid my bag on the floor. I turned off the light and just laid in the bed. It felt, weird. Being in Quil's bed. Not a good weird, like with Jacob. I sighed and laid on my back. I don't know if I can sleep in here. Slowly, though, I drifted off. With sleep, came nightmares.**

"_**Jacob?" I called into the foggy darkness of the woods of La Push. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there.**_

"_**JACOB?!" I called again. Instead of Jacob showing up, Edward did.**_

"_**I'll make it quick?" he smiled.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" I shook my head.**_

"_**My killing you, it'll be quick and easy and…delicious," he laughed. Victoria stood behind him with an evil grin on her face. **_

"_**No!" I screamed. That's when I noticed she was holding Jacob, making him watch.**_

"_**NO!" I screamed. Edward lunged and I just screamed.**_

"**Bella! Bella!" someone said shaking me awake.**

"**Jacob?" I muttered as he pulled me out of the bed.**

"**No, it's Quil. Bella are you okay? Jacob warned me about these night terrors or whatever the hell they are."**

"**I'm fine. Just a bad dream, right?"**

"**Yeah, just a bad dream." I sat down in the bed.**

"**What happened with Sam?"**

"**Well, he's pissed. Cullen broke the treaty, the Elders are pissed to, Bella."**

"**Which means?"**

"**It's like law, Bella. We are either going to have to make them leave, which would be good for them, or we're going to kill him."**

"**You didn't make a decision on it?"**

"**It's being debated." He sat down beside me.**

"**Oh."**

"**And Bella, nothing happened with Jacob and Samantha."**

"**So that's her name." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Yeah. But listen, she follows him around like a puppy, you could say she's obsessed I guess. He doesn't like her. He's in love with you." I looked at him and as far as I could tell, he wasn't lying.**

"**Really?"**

"**Really, no lies."**

"**Oh god." I cried. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.**

"**Bella? What's wrong?"**

"**I told him I hated him! Why do I do such stupid things?"**

"**Oh, Bella, he doesn't care! He loves you, he actually believed you for a second and it stung a little but he loves you and that's all that matters, well that and that you love him."**

"**I do love him, with all my heart. I just thought…"**

"**I know."**

"**I feel so terrible."**

"**Don't."**

"**Where is he?"**

"**The cabin. He told your dad you're in bed and you have a headache, not to bother you."**

"**I didn't even think out that part of my stupid plan."**

"**Haha, are you ready to go back now?"**

"**Yeah, I guess."**

"**I think we'll have to sneak you into your bedroom window."**

"**Okay." I got up and grabbed my bag. He picked me up and we were gone. I felt terrible but I guess it was just emotion. Still, I felt like crap. It was time to apologize and hopefully he'd accept it. I was in love with him. Totally, completely and eternally in love with him.**


	19. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two: Restraining Order**

**Jacob POV-**

** I was just lying in bed, staring at the roof, thinking of Bella. I did that a lot lately. I sighed, she was pissed at me. I wasn't sure what to do this time. Maybe Quil would explain the whole Samantha-thing to her. I scoffed. I really didn't like that girl, Samantha that is. **_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_** Someone was throwing something at my window. I got up and opened it. Below me, on the ground, was Quil and Bella. **

"**Jacob, how do you want us to get her in the house?" Quil whispered, motioning to Bella. I smiled.**

"**You can't just use the front door?" I asked.**

"**Her dad," he said, I could tell he was rolling his eyes.**

"**Is asleep," I said," Meet me at the back door." I laughed and shut my window. I walked quietly down the stairs and unlocked and opened the back door. Bella and Quil walked in. Bella, almost instantly, hugged me. **_**Quil must have talked to her.**_** I hugged back.**

"**I'm so sorry," she whispered.**

"**It's okay," I whispered back, kissing her forehead.**

"**I told you I hated you, I swear I didn't mean it," she said. I could feel her eyes tearing up.**

"**Shhh, I love you and I know you didn't mean it. It's okay, I'm not mad," I said holding her tightly.**

"**Promise?" she asked, looking up at me. She was beautiful.**

"**Cross my heart," I smiled kissing her lips.**

"**Well, my job is done," Quil said smiling.**

"**Thank you," Bella said letting go of me but grabbing my hand.**

"**No problem, anytime," he shrugged. I laughed. **

"**Bye," he said rolling his eyes. He kissed Bella on the cheek and left.**

"**You look tired," I said, holding Bella's face.**

"**Haha, I am," she smiled weakly," You look tired, too."**

"**I am," I smiled," Come on." I pulled her up to her room. I got her into bed and she quickly started drifting off.**

"**I love you," she whispered as I got off the bed. **

"**I love you, too," I smiled. I kissed her and went to my room. **

** I finally fell asleep at about three thirty but was woken up an hour later to Bella screaming. I ran to her room. Nightmare. **

"**Bella," I said shaking her lightly. She sat up abruptly.**

"**Jacob?" she said rubbing her eyes.**

"**Yeah, honey, are you okay?" I asked pushing her hair out of her face.**

"**I guess…I guess so," she said. **

"**Will you be alright?" I asked, she laid down and sighed.**

"**Yeah, I guess…unless you want to stay in here tonight?" she half asked, half just said.**

"**Yeah, I'll stay in here, but, Bella. It's the morning," I smiled laying down with her and holding her. I felt her smile.**

"**I still love you," she whispered.**

"**I still love you, too," I whispered back. And we fell asleep, together.**

** "Jacob Black and Bella Swan!" a voice from the hall woke us up. Charlie.**

"**Morning Dad," Bella said rubbing her face.**

"**What's going on here?" he asked, crossing his arms.**

"**She...she had a nightmare," I stuttered.**

"**You know what this means, right?" he asked.**

"**No?" I asked getting out of the bed.**

"**Restraining order," he said. He looked dead serious. I took a deep breath.**

"**Dad, are you serious?" Bella asked tilting her head. He just stood there.**

_Cliff hanger??_

_Haha, hope you likeeed it._

_Review pleaseee__._


	20. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three: You hear about the Cullens?**

**Bella POV-**

"**Dad are you serious?" I asked tilting my head at him. He just stared at us.**

"**I'm really sorry. Nothing happened, she just had a bad dream. I…I figured it'd be okay if I stayed in here but…," Jacob drifted off scratching his head. A smile spread across my dad's face.**

"**I'm kidding you guys," he laughed," Get dressed please, I want you to run to the grocery store." He retreated back down stairs. I let out a deep breath. Jacob sat down.**

"**That scared the hell out of me," he admitted. I laughed.**

"**Me too," I kissed him on the cheek and got up to get my clothes together.**

"**I'm going to go get dressed," Jacob called walking to his room.**

"**Okay," I called back. I got out a black tank top and a pair of white shorts. I undressed and slipped them on, then I realized the door was open. Oh well, I thought, I'm already changed. No one saw me anyway. I slipped on my shoes and went downstairs. Jacob was waiting. He got dressed fast.**

"**ready?" he asked, holding his hand towards me and smiling.**

"**Yep," I said taking his hand. He led me to the car and let me in the truck.**

** The ride had been really kind of quiet.**

"**You okay?" I asked.**

"**Yeah," he said smiling and shaking his hand through my hair.**

"**you're kind of quiet," I said.**

"**I'm just thinking," he smiled.**

"**About?"**

"**About your purple underwear." He laughed.**

"**Excuse me?" No way, he didn't see me change!**

"**You heard me," he laughed," Don't get too excited I just saw you for a second. Your door was open so I figured you were dressed. All I saw was your underwear, you had your shirt on. Sorry though."**

"**Oh…it's okay." I laughed. It wasn't funny…but it was. We pulled up at the Forks Grocery Store and went in. The car we had parked beside looked familiar. As we started walking through the store with our buggy and getting the stuff on the list I saw him and knew whose car it was. Just my luck Mike Newton would be here. I prayed he wouldn't see us but I don't guess God was listening because he turned around and looked right at us. You could say he glared or stared, I guess. He walked over.**

"**What's up?" he asked, casually.**

"**Oh, nothing much," I faked a smile and grabbed some bologna.**

"**How are you guys? How's your spring break going?" he asked.**

"**Fine," I said turning to him.**

"**That's good," he nodded.**

"**What do you want, Newton?" Jacob asked. Mike stared at him but looked away after a minute.**

"**I was coming to see how Bella was," he insisted," and to tell you this will never work out."**

"**What?" Jacob sighed.**

"**You and Bella," he explained.**

"**Oh? And why is that?" Jacob smiled.**

"**I've already told you. You're not man enough for her," he shrugged. I saw Jason and Tyler looking over at us.**

"**Is that so?" Jacob asked.**

"**Yeah," Mike replied.**

"**How are you feeling Mike?" Jacob asked, smiling.**

"**Um, fine?" he laughed.**

"**Well, I can fix that," Jacob said. Mike studied him carefully.**

"**you wouldn't."**

"**Oh, I would."**

"**Well, whatever. Hey Bella? You hear about the Cullen's?"**

"**Bye Mike." I pulled Jacob's arm and he took hold of the buggy and we continued walking.**

"**They're back," Mike called," And Edward wants you back." I ignored him and we finished our shopping. The ride back was silent.**

"**That guy gets on my nerves," Jacob muttered as he parked the car.**

"**Mine too," I sighed. We grabbed the bags out of the back of the truck and took them inside. Jacob put all the bags up. The phone rang and at the same time there was a knock at the door.**

"**You get the door, I'll get the phone," I smiled getting up.**

"**Yessum," Jacob smiled kissing my cheek and going to the door.**

** Phone Convo:**

**Me: Hello?**

**(no answer.)**

**Me: Um…hello? Anyone there?**

**(still no answer.)**

** *click***

**I hung up. Stupid teenagers. I went back into the kitchen and Seth was here. I liked Seth, he was a good kid, really nice too.**

"**Who was it?" Jacob asked fixing three glasses of Coke.**

"**I don't know. No one answered me when I said hello," I shrugged.**

"**Stupid teenagers," Seth smiled. I smiled back but for some reason my mind was on that phone call. It couldn't have been…**_**Edward.**_


	21. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four: Mud**

_**okay so it's been awhile since my last update .**_

_**I'm super sorry . I've been crazy busy with school & just life in general . my granny isn't doing too awesome right now so I've been worried about her . I am not going to stop updating , my updates might just take longer than usual . sorry if you lost interest since my last update but I hope you enjoy this one . read & review please .**_

** Jacob Point Of View –**

"**Stupid teenagers," Seth smiled. Bella and I laughed. Seth Clearwater, I liked the kid and I had always noticed how he clung on my every word. He had just recently phased for the first time and by recently I mean three weeks ago. He was just now able to be around non-werewolves. After handing Bella and Seth their drinks I studied Bella's face. She seem worried. **

"**Bella, are you okay?" Seth asked, obviously noticing exactly what I noticed.**

"**Um, yes. Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled sipping on her drink," So what are we doing today?"**

"**I don't know," I shrugged.**

"**We should go mudding," Seth offered," Too bad we don't have a truck."**

"**I have a truck," Bella said. I don't think she understood what Seth had just suggested we do, she was kind of zoned out.**

"**Bells? Do you even know what mudding is?" I asked.**

"**Yeah…well no," she admitted grinning.**

"**For real?" Seth asked," Yeah, it's not completely obvious you haven't lived here all your life." I laughed.**

"**Haha, Seth. Hilarious," Bella said sarcastically but with a smile on her face.**

"**I tend to be," Seth joked. we all laughed.**

"**Now, seriously. What's mudding?" Bella asked focusing on the conversation more now.**

"**Well, you basically take trucks and go out on dirt roads and sling mud on each other. Think that covers it, Seth?" I explained with a smirk on my face.**

"**Yes, Jacob. I think that covers it," Seth smiled.**

"**Oh, that sounds classy," she rolled her eyes and grinned.**

"**Do you wanna go or not?" I asked.**

"**Sure, why not. I've done worse, right?" she said jumping up," Just lemme go change." Seth and I laughed.**

"**I like her," Seth said when Bella had shut her door to change. I heard the lock click and smiled to myself. **

"**Me too," I said.**

"**No, I mean. She's cool. Not like most of the girls from Forks."**

"**I know. She's more down to earth and she's not girly-girly but she's not too much of a tomboy that she acts like a boy."**

"**Yeah. Not that you have to worry about me being like Quil though." I laughed.**

"**I better not." He smiled. Bella came downstairs in a black tank top, a pair of old jean shorts and a pair of old tennis shoes. She grabbed her truck keys.**

"**You guys coming?" she asked grabbing the door handle.**

"**First of all, you're not driving. Second of all, don't we need someone else to go with us?" I laughed.**

"**Well, it's my truck! And I don't know. You are the ones that have done this before not me." I smiled at her and got up and snatched her keys. **

"**Hah," I said walking over to the phone.**

"**Jacob!" she yelled crossing her arms like a fiver year old. Seth laughed and I couldn't help it so I did too.**

"**You and Seth go wait in your truck, Bells. I'll be out in a minute."**

"**Yeah, yeah." She sighed and walked out the door. Seth, still smiling, shook his head and followed her out to the truck. While they were out I called Sam. Today was hopefully not going to turn out bad.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five: Dead Body**

**Bella Point Of View:**

**Jacob just **_**had**_** to drive and I got stuck in the middle of him and Seth. Not that I dislike either of them , of course. Seth is a good kid, he's really nice, too. I loved Jacob.**

"**Alright so Quil and Embry and Paul are gonna meet us there," Jake explained keeping his eyes on the road. **_**Paul.**_** He usually constantly teased me which got on my nerves. Sometimes he could be a real asshole but Jake kept explaining that's just how he is.**

"**You okay?" Seth asked.**

"**Sure am," I smiled.**

"**You sure?" Jacob asked.**

"**Yessir," I answered nodding my head. Seth and Jake laughed.**

"**That was not funny," I said.**

"**No, I don't guess it was," Jacob smiled.**

"**Then don't laugh at me," I smiled. It was quiet for a minute.**

"**So, Seth, how's school?" I asked to break the silence.**

"**It's okay, I guess. I suck at English though," he sighed.**

"**Well, I could help you with English. That's my best subject, I have English Honors this year," I offered.**

"**Really? That would be awesome! If it's okay with Jacob and our parents," he said.**

"**Okay with me?" Jacob asked confused.**

"**Yeah, you're her boyfriend, right?" he asked.**

"**Yeah I am but I don't own her," Jacob laughed.**

"**It'll be fine, Seth," I laughed. Seth smiled.**

"**Thanks," he said.**

"**No problamo," I said patting his arm," So, where exactly are we going?"**

"**There's a road that gets really rough and muddy when it rains it's about five minutes from where we are now," Jacob said making a right turn. I smiled to myself and the rest of the ride was quiet.**

** "No!" I screamed as Jacob threw mud on me. We had got my truck stuck about a mile into Forks past the reservation's line. We were all trying to get it unstuck but mostly just playing around. Jacob picked me up from the waist and while I was kicking he plunged me into the mud. I laughed and he was too but then he stopped.**

"**Do you guys smell that?" he asked. Everyone stopped and was quiet.**

"**Yeah," Quil said and Embry just nodded.**

"**Vampire," Paul growled. Jacob picked me up off the ground.**

"**Stay here," he said holding my face," Seth say with Bella." Jacob, Embry, Quil and Paul walked into the woods a little way and then suddenly stopped.**

"**Dammit!" Paul screamed.**

"**What's wrong?" I whispered to Seth.**

"**I don't know," he muttered. Before Seth could stop me I stared walking out towards the others and before I even reached them I saw something. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe.**

"**Oh my god," I muttered. There on the ground was a dead body. Not only a dead body but a shredded dead body. Seth grabbed my arm and pulled on it but I snatched my arm out of his grasp.**

"**What the **_**hell**_** happened?" I asked my voice cracking. They turned around and Seth continued trying to get me to walk away but I refused.**

"**Bella, baby, come on. You don't need to see this," Jacob said walking over to me and holding me. I pulled away.**

"**Jacob, what happened to that…person?" I asked.**

"**Vampire," he said grabbing my hand.**

"**Can you guys remember this spot?" Paul asked. The boys all nodded.**

"**We need to go call the cops. Let's get Bella's truck unstuck and go to the police. In the meantime, I'll go tell the rest of the guy's." With that Paul was gone.**

"**Come on," Jacob said pulling my arm. I wouldn't budge, I could feel tears in my eyes.**

"**Please," he begged. I gave in and he led me to my truck. They pushed and dug until it was free and then Jacob and Seth got into my truck and Quil and Embry got into Paul's truck. With that we were headed to the river to tell my dad and Quil and Embry to the police. **

** We jumped out of the truck as soon as we reached Billy and Dad.**

"**What have you guys been doing?" Billy laughed.**

"**Dad…um…um…we…um," I stuttered. I couldn't get myself to say it.**

"**Yes?" he asked with a smile.**

"**Charlie, we were mudding down on Jackson, you know how bad it gets there when it rains. Well, we saw something in the woods and went to look at it and…there was another body," Jacob said. The tears started welling up in my eyes again.**

"**A body?" Dad asked. Billy quickly looked from Jacob to Seth.**

"**Yes sir," Seth answered," Just like the one's you guys have been finding."**

"**Quil and Embry went to the police department and we thought we should come tell you," Jacob added. I was able to hold back the tears.**

"**Bella, did you see it?" Billy asked glancing at Dad then Jacob. All I could do was nod.**

"**Jacob, you take Seth and Bella back to the cabin and tell those other boys to either go to the cabin or go home. I don't want you kids going anywhere else today, do you understand?" Dad said. We nodded.**

"**We are gonna pack up here and head to the police department, now go," Dad said quickly packing up. We loaded in my truck and headed to the cabin. The ride was quiet and I drifted off to sleep.**

_**read and review.**_

_**I am trying to make up for the weeks I did not update so I really hope you like this.**_


	23. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six: Stupid Leech**

_**thank you soooo much for reading & I appreciate all the reviews:) .**_

_**you're all amazing !**_

**Jacob POV:**

**I drove Bella and Seth to the house. Bella had fallen asleep by he time we got back though. I carried her from the truck to the house and had Seth lay a big towel on her bed so she wouldn't get her sheets all muddy. We went downstairs and I called Quil.**

**Phone Convo:**

**Quil: Yeah?**

**Me: The pack should come over now but Charlie doesn't need to know about it. He said we all need to stay inside so Seth is going to have to stay over here tonight.**

**Quil: Ten-four. Yeah. We'll be over in a little bit and we'll come up to your room.**

**Me: See you then, bye.**

**Quil: Bye**

***click***

**We hung up and I went to the downstairs bathroom. I was sure Seth would not mind taking a cold shower and I knew I wouldn't so I showered real quick. When I was done Seth was waiting in the kitchen. **

"**Hey, Jake, I'm real sorry about Bella seeing all that. I tried stopping her she just wouldn't stay by the truck," Seth said nervously.**

"**I'm not mad at you Seth. I wish Bella hadn't of seen that but I understand. She's kind of stubborn, you know?" I said patting his back.**

"**Yeah, I noticed," he smiled.**

"**Okay so chill out," I sat down beside him.**

"**Alright, I still feel bad though."**

"**Well me too. I wish that person wasn't dead, too. Can't fix any of it though." **

"**True."**

"**Well, The Pack is coming over and you have to stay here tonight since I really doubt Charlie is going to let you leave."**

"**Haha, okay." **

**Now, we waited for The Pack. We had to decide what to do about this and to act quick. The leech was going to keep killing until she got to Bella. I would never let that happen. Ever.**

_**sorry this is kind of a short chapter .**_

_**I had writer's block & I was hungry , haven't eaten all day .**_

_**I hope this is good until next weekend .**_

_**I'll try to post three times again next weekend , thanks for reading:)) .**_


	24. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

_wow. it sure has been awhile. update on the scholarship thing: I did not get it:/. but I have been very busy still, so sorry it took awhile for the next updates:/. hope you enjoy…_

**Jacob POV-**

"**It's gotten out of hand. We can't catch the leech by ourselves and she is going to continue killing until we fix this problem," Sam said.**

"**I have an idea. We can lure her with the girl, that's what she wants anyway, right?" Paul asked, snickering. I threw a lamp at him but he caught it.**

"**Shut. Up. We are **_**not**_** using Bella as bait," I growled.**

"**Paul, just keep your mouth shut. Bella is not bait and we will not treat her that way, understand? Next time you have a dumb ass idea, keep your mouth shut," Sam said through clenched teeth.**

"**Sorry, jeez," Paul muttered.**

"**Yeah, Paul," Seth said. The kid liked Bella, he punched Paul in the face for talking about her last time.**

"**Now, I think we are going to have to team up with the Cullens," Sam explained. The rest of the pack groaned.**

"**Do we have a choice?" Sam asked standing up.**

"**What about the Edward problem?" I asked standing.**

"**We'll figure that out, Jake. We will not let him anywhere near Bella. I promise," Sam swore. With that he had the pack, except for me and Seth, leave.**

**I took a deep breath.**

"**I have a bad feeling about this," Seth said shaking his head.**

"**Me too, Seth," I muttered staring at my window," Me too."**


	25. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight:

okay, so i know it's been awhile. i've still been crazy busy and haven't had any ideas for the story. i have not had a chance until now to even start this chapter so i am sorry. thank you for sticking with me and reading, i appreciate it and hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Bella POV:

I woke up in my bed at the cabin. I was muddy and my hair was messy. I looked around and my eye caught the clock. 3:04 AM. I got out of bed and got together some clothes so I could shower. I tip-toed to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I started the water and made sure it was just warm enough, not too hot.

After I had showered and dressed, I took a deep breath and left the bathroom, turning the light of as I left. I took my muddy clothes down to the laundry room. I was hungry. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed the jug of apple juice and turned around to see Jacob and Seth. I yelped and dropped the juice, Seth caught it.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"Um, yeah. You guys just scared me," I shook my wet hair.

"Hungry?" Jacob asked sticking the leftover spaghetti in the microwave.

"Yeah, actually," I smiled, Seth handed me the apple juice and got me a cup down. I poured a glass and put the juice back into the fridge.

"Sleep, good?" Seth asked, sitting on the counter.

"Yeah, I guess. How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"We got home about nine-ish and it's three in the morning so a long time?" Seth smiled. Jacob laughed and I smiled. Seth was a good kid.

"Very funny," I said sipping on my juice. Jacob took the spaghetti out of the microwave and fixed three bowls. He handed them to us and gave us forks.

"Thank you," I said, as I began eating.

"No problem," Jacob smiled. I grinned back.

"So, what did Sam say about the...the you know," I asked, I didn't want to say dead body.

"About that..." Seth said, glancing at Jacob. Jacob nodded.

"Sam says we are going to have to...team up wit the Cullens in order to catch the leech," Jacob said, looking down.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Seth and Jacob just nodded.

"Sam promised that Edward would get no where near you, we're going to try to involve you in this as little as possible. It's our only choice, though. We have nothing left to resort to," Jacob explained.

"I understand," I said nodding my head.

"If there was any other way, we'd do it. But we can't let you or anyone else get hurt and we're going to keep Edward away from you," Jacob said biting his lip. He was so cute.

"No, it's fine. I get it, Jake. Whatever you guys have to do is fine with me," I said shaking my head. We finished eating and laughed to break up the serious feeling in the air. I still couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.


	26. Chapter Twenty Nine

again, sorry it's been awhile. life has been complicated, my granny just died, i've been planning a friend's birthday party, i have a ftsk concert friday and the birthday party saturday and then i am going to bush gardens next week. this chapter is short and sweet. hope you like?

Chapter Twenty Nine:

Jacob's Point Of View:

The pack and I were waiting at the invisible line that separated us from the Cullens. We were meeting them here to discuss our plan to catch and kill the bloodsucker that was after Bella. The bad feeling that had been hovering had still no left. I felt like this whole thing would end okay, but something wasn't right. Seth's face went cold, and we didn't have to bother to ask why. We smelt them, too. Their stench was hard to miss. Before we knew it, they all stood before us on the other side of the invisible line.

"Now, before we start," Sam began," We're going to need permission to hunt for her on your side. But, we can't allow you on our side."

"And, why would that be?" Carlisle asked.

"That way Bella is kept safe. Away from him," Sam said motioning toward Edward. Carlisle looked at Edward and back at Sam.

"I understand, these rules will be obeyed," Carlisle nodded," Right, Edward?" His teeth were clinched.

"Right," Edward said, showing no emotion.

"Good, now. What's going on with the killings?" Sam asked.

"She has an army," Carlisle replied.

"An army? Of what, vampires?" I scoffed.

"Not just any vampires," Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Newborn vampires," Jasper said.

"How are they any different?" Jarred asked.

"Bella told me about them. They're more powerful, a lot more powerful," I answered.

"Yes, we have to prepare. You can train with us, Jasper knows a lot about them. He can be of help to you," Carlisle nodded.

"When and where," Sam asked.

"Tomorrow, 2:00 PM, you'll be able to find us," Carlisle said.

"We'll be there," Paul grinned.

"At least we get to kill some vampires," I muttered walking away. Seth, Embry, and Quil followed me. The rest weren't far behind.


	27. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty:**

_**okaaay, so it's been awhile again. this week has been crazy. i'm going to see forever the sickest kids in concert, and apparently, i need id saying that i am 16 because it's in a bar. so, now i have to hurry up and take the test and get my permit before five pm july ninth. it's verrrrry stressful. i'm just doing this as i go along, like always. so i'm going to try to make it nice and longggg for you guys. if it turns out it's not, i'm very sorrry.**_

**Bella POV:**

**I paced back and forth in the kitchen of the cabin, Charlie and Billy were out fishing and the pack had a meeting with the Cullen's. I was really worried about how the meeting was going, and what it would lead to. I didn't like the idea of them for one reason. Edward. Something was very different about him. His behavior was weird, his attitude was different. He was a completely different person, a person I didn't like at all. As a matter of fact, I hated who he was now. The old Edward would have never done any of the things he had recently done. He would forget about me, and let me go like he had told me to do with him. He would give me the chance to finish moving on, the chance to be in love with Jacob, like I was now. He wouldn't try to take away my happiness, like he was. I couldn't understand what the hell had happened to him to make him this way. The only thing I knew was that I wanted nothing to do with this Edward, I knew he would never change. There was no turning back. I had never been happier that I was in love with Jacob, and I couldn't understand why I would ever want to go back to Edward. Ever. I was totally, completely, and eternally in love with Jacob Black and nothing and no one would ever, ever change that.**

**Jacob POV:**

**The Cullen's could only come on our land when we were with them, but we could run on their land no matter what. That may sound unfair, but seeing as how we're less of a threat, it's as fair as can be. The only thing I was worried about, was Bella. I didn't want Edward within a hundred feet of her, if that. I didn't want him anywhere near her. I would do anything to keep him away from her.**

**Embry, Quil, Seth, and I were headed back to the cabin. We decided to run, but not in wolf form. I didn't like the idea of Bella being by herself, so I was way ahead of the others. Honestly, I was just faster then the others. I bragged sometimes, but it was true. I had the chance to be alpha, too, but I turned down the offer. Sam always let me know that the offer was still there, but I didn't want to be alpha. Sam made a great one, I didn't want it.**

**I reached the cabin about five minutes or so before the others. Bella was watching TV in the living room when I walked in. She jumped when I shut the door.**

**"Jacob, you scared me," she said standing up and walking over to me. I wrapped her up in a big hug and when I let go, I kissed her.**

**"Guys, get a room!" Seth threw a pillow at us. We laughed and I threw it back. Bella blushed. I smiled.**

**"So, um, how did the meeting go?" Bella asked, sitting on the couch.**

**"We worked around the treaty, I said sitting beside her everyone else took seats," They can only come on our land if we're with them and we can run on their land. We're thinking of a plan to catch her, we're training with them tomorrow at two. But, Alice had...a vision, if that's what you want to call it."**

**"About what?" she asked.**

**"There's an army of newborn vampires," I replied. She froze.**

**"And you're helping them fight them?" she asked.**

**"Yes," I nodded.**

**"Jacob, you don't understand. They're really powerful, they'll hurt you guys," her eyes got teary. I held her.**

**"Bella, we were made for this. Don't worry," I whispered into her ear. I hoped I was as confident as I sounded.**


	28. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty One:

i am going to tampa for a week on friday so i thought i'd give you guys something to sit on for the time being;).

Jacob's POV:

Bella fell asleep while we were all watching some show on MTV. I carried her to her bed and covered her up. I kissed her forehead and headed back downstairs.

"So, what? We're leaving Bella on our land for the whole thing?" Quil asked when I sat down.

"I guess that's the only choice we have," I shrugged," I don't want Cullen getting anywhere near her, and that's the only way we can keep him away."

"The treaty didn't stop him before," Seth said softly.

"True," I sighed," I don't know."

"I have an idea," Seth said.

"What is it?" I asked. Our eyes all darted to Seth.

"One of us could just stay with her, one of the pack I mean, the entire time. That way we could still be close to the battle just in case or whatever and she could be near the entire pack." He explained.

"That's...not a bad idea." Embry smiled. I ruffled Seth's hair.

"But the question is, which one of us is willing to give up the chance to kill some vampires?" Seth asked.

"I'd do it," Quil said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, I would, too," Embry added.

"Well, she's my girlfriend so of course I'd stay with her," I said.

"And so would I," Seth laughed.

"Okay, so we have volunteers and we'll figure the final out tomorrow when we meet the Cullen's. Now, is she going with us tomorrow?" Embry bit his lip.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I shook my head.

"Maybe she should be there, we could take turns standing with her. Like the shifts we took to watch out for Victoria," Embry said.

"I don't know," I said," Let me call Sam." I walked to the phone and dialed Sam's number.

Phone Conversation:

Sam: Anything wrong?

Me: No, I would have phased for that.

Sam: Oh, well what's up?

Me: We've been debating and decided that one of the pack should stay with Bella at all times, that way she isn't just stuck in La Push. We'll get the final say on who tomorrow, but Embry thinks it's a good idea if Bella goes with us tomorrow, for training or whatever you want to call it.

Sam: And how would that work?

Me: We would take turns sitting with her. I guess, it makes some sort of sense, you know?

Sam: Yeah, Emily isn't a werewolf and we wouldn't want the leech to come here because Bella's here. It makes sense, but is it safe?

Me: I don't know, none of the other Cullens seemed happy about Edward's visits to Bella or the things he's been doing. I think they would help keep him away from her. But, then again...

Sam: True. It might be safe enough. When we figure out who's sitting out of the battle to stay with her, we'll just have that one person sit out of most of the training. They'll still train some, of course, just in case the moment comes when we need them or trouble comes where they are during the battle.

Me: So you want me to bring her?

Sam: Yes, and we'll meet up before we meet them to figure everything else out.

Me: Alright, thanks, Sam.

Sam: No problem, have a good night, Jacob.

Me: You too, Sam.

After we had hung up I sat back down on the couch.

"Sam said it's a good plan," I sighed.

"Ha, I knew I was good for something," Seth smiled. We all laughed. Secretly, I think we were all worried.


	29. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

_**alrighty, this is going to be my last update for a week or so. school starts back august fifth, i am a junior!, and i am going to tampa until the twenty third of this month sooo i will be unable to update until i am back, and even then im not sure i can update until august seventh. thanks for sticking with me through this!**_

**Bella POV:**

**Everyone except for Jarred and Paul were at Emily's for the "before" meeting, which just means the meeting before the stupid training.**

**"Okay, we can start this part before they get here, no big deal," Sam shrugged," Now, who would volunteer to stay out with Bella?" I watched as Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jacob said "me" one after another.**

**"Well, honestly, I'd rather you do it Jacob," Sam stated.**

**"Haha, I'd rather me do it, too," Jacob smiled.**

**"Then it's settled. Jacob will stay out with Bella, that's taken care of," Sam nodded. Jarred and Paul walked in the door.**

**"Just in time for me to set down some ground rules," Sam grinned," There will be no actually physically hurting anyone, whatsoever. And we are to be civilized, minus the fact we're werewolves." Everyone chuckled. I did, too, but I was mainly just happy that Jacob wouldn't be fighting. However, that didn't change the fact that I was still worried about everyone else. If something happened to any of them, I don't know what I'd do.**

**"Alright, let's get going. Jacob, you just carry Bella out there," Sam said, and with that the pack was gone leaving Jacob, Emily, and I standing there.**

**"Mkay, later, Em." Jacob said sweeping me up into his arms and running out the door. I kept my head tucked into his chest and hoped that this "training" went smoothly.**

_**i got a bit of writer's block, but i promise sometime after the twenty third you will have the next chapter. i know they have been short, but i keep getting writer's block or something. please just stick with me and thanks for sticking with me!**_


	30. Are you happy now?

booooy, it's been a long time. sorry, i don't have a new chapter just yet. junior year has started and i've been crazy busy, but i'm working on it! i wanted you guys to check this our: youtube .com/caylerasherly -that. check it ouut?


	31. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Twenty Three:

Bella POV:

"So you really wanna watch the training?" Jacob asked hesitantly while scratching the back of his head.

I thought for a moment.

"Well, yes and no." I replied.

"Yes and no?" Jacob cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, because...well. I'm not sure why. No, because he's gonna be there and I'd rather not be around him." I shrugged.

"I'd prefer you not watch." Jacob admitted," You know?"

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

"So, what're we gonna do then?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I should just suck it up and stay and watch. I can't always be so...so...whatever about seeing him."

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't think it's a good idea."

"I know, I know. Let's just get it over with, though. We'll both get over it."

"Let's get to it then." He took my hand and we walked into the clearing. I braced myself for whatever was about to happen.

Later...

Bella POV:

"Thanks for finally agreeing to train with us. You guys did great today, as I imagine you always do," Carlisle said shaking Sam's hand.

"You guys were, too. I guess training on a regular basis will help my guys learn better teamwork. Right, Paul?" Sam asked glancing at him.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm out," Paul said phasing and running out to God knows where.

"And, Bella, it was good seeing you," Carlisle smiled.

"Yeah, uhm. you too," I said softly. Carlisle's smile faded.

"We'll always love and care for you, Bella. No matter what. I guess we'll be going now. See you all next time," Carlisle said. With that the Cullens were gone.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Edward didn't speak to me the entire time we were here. That's good, though. It made me happy and this whole situation a thousand times easier than I thought it would be.

"So, Bells, what do you want to do now?" Jacob asked smiling.

"I don't know," I smiled. He kissed me gently.

"Back to my house it is," he said scooping me up in his arms.

I loved this boy and nothing was going to change that.

Not Edward, not Victoria, nothing and no one.


End file.
